


In sanguinem veritas

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Маринетт никогда еще не ощущала себя настолько никчемной. Она могла только плакать и трястись, забившись в угол какого-то шкафа, осознавая свою беспомощность и весь ужас сложившейся ситуации.Она не справилась. Не смогла защитить людей, которых на ее глазах острейшими когтями растерзали жестокие твари. С трудом сама сбежала от чудищ, пытавшихся вонзиться ей в горло своими клыками.И умудрилась потерять серьгу.





	1. Вдох. Выдох. Всхлип

**Author's Note:**

> «In sanguinem veritas» - лат. «Истина в крови».
> 
> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7840921  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Всхлип, полный боли, отчаяния, а за ним еще один точно такой же.   
  
      Она никогда еще не ощущала себя настолько никчемной. Могла только плакать и трястись, забившись в угол какого-то шкафа, осознавая свою беспомощность и весь ужас сложившейся ситуации. Пелена слез застилала глаза, не позволяя ничего перед собой различить, но увиденное слишком прочно засело в памяти, а потому отчетливо и во всех деталях представало в голове. Отвратительно-четкие картинки выбивали из груди очередной надрывный всхлип и провоцировали новую волну ужаса, табуном ледяных мурашек пробегающего вдоль позвоночника.   
  
      Слезы стекали, смешиваясь с сочащейся из царапин на щеках кровью, собирались под подбородком и падали вниз. Разодранные коленки саднило и щипало, порезы на руках зудели, ушибленный локоть пульсировал ноющей болью.   
  
      Маринетт обхватила себя руками, чтобы сдержать порыв дотронуться до правого уха. Бессмысленно прикасаться к нему каждые тридцать секунд — чудо не произойдет, ничего не изменится.   
  
      Порванная мочка так быстро не срастется.   
  
      Потерянная серьга не вернется на место.   
  
      Она не справилась. Не смогла защитить людей, которых на ее глазах острейшими когтями растерзали жестокие твари. С трудом сама сбежала от чудищ, пытавшихся вонзиться ей в горло своими клыками.   
  
      И умудрилась потерять серьгу. Хороша героиня, ничего не скажешь.   
  
      А ведь день так прекрасно начинался.   
  
      Она меньше недели подрабатывала помощником костюмера на киностудии, а ее дизайн шляпки уже утвердили для костюма главной героини незамысловатой романтической комедии. К тому же наставник ей попался действительно дружелюбный — он без снисхождения обсуждал с ней образы, спрашивал мнение по поводу того или иного комплекта одежды и с радостью принимал ее правки. От декораторов Маринетт узнала, что послезавтра в одном из павильонов будет сниматься в рекламе Адриан Агрест, и даже договорилась, что ей помогут пройти посмотреть на съемки. Раздобыла для папы автограф Сами Насери (и немного зависла, когда актер на ее глазах сел в белое такси на заднее сидение).   
  
      А потом стала случайной свидетельницей того, как пожилой продюсер со словами «публика требует смазливых вампирчиков, а не кровожадных упырей» на глазах молодого сценариста швырнул его рукопись в мусор.   
  
      Маринетт хотела подойти утешить его, сказав, что наверняка найдутся те, кому его сюжет будет интересен, но он даже слушать ее не стал. Лишь грустно отмахнулся, достал бумаги из урны и ушел.   
  
      Акума ждать себя не заставила.   
  
      Маринетт почувствовала, что что-то не так, когда в павильон вошли двое неестественно бледных актеров. Когда кто-то окликнул их фразой «Что, грим забыли смыть?», она уже бежала искать место для трансформации. Превращаясь, она слышала отчаянные, полные ужаса крики двух десятков людей, смешавшихся в единый душераздирающий вопль.   
  
      А когда вернулась, все вокруг уже было залито кровью.   
  
      Одних вампиры еще живыми кусали в шею, превращая в себе подобных. Их кожа бледнела, волосы редкими спутавшимися прядями спадали на лицо, пожелтевшие ногти вырастали на добрый десяток сантиметров, превращаясь в острейшие когти. Из обезображенного в хищном оскале рта торчали ужасающие клыки, не позволяя губам сомкнуться. В почерневших глазах загорался голодный блеск, ненасытный взгляд алкал крови.   
  
      Но таких счастливчиков было меньшинство.   
  
      Тех, кого не считали достойными пополнить их ряды, вампиры пронзали когтями, впивались им в руки, ноги, с отвратительным хлюпаньем всасывали кровь. Жертвы истошно кричали, трепыхаясь в предсмертной агонии, теряя последние силы к сопротивлению. Они чувствовали, как упыри пожирают их конечности, вспарывают животы, кусками вырывают их плоть, с мерзким чавканьем вгрызаются в их тела. И никому не суждено было от них уйти.   
  
      Миловидная декораторша Катрин пыталась на четвереньках отползти в сторону — чудовище, еще пять минут назад бывшее осветителем по имени Жак, в два прыжка настигло ее, вонзило когти в живот и, подняв над собой, подвесило на кронштейн, как кусок свинины на мясницкий крюк. Следующим прыжком он настиг Эйвелин, которой, краснея и смущаясь, при всех признавался в любви еще утром, и безжалостным ударом пробил ей грудную клетку, чтобы вырвать сердце и жадно слизать стекавшую по нему кровь.   
  
      Ледибаг еле сдержала рвотный позыв.   
  
      Раскручивая йо-йо щитом, она встала на пути двух упырей, нацелившихся на трех забившихся от страха в угол актрис.   
  
      Она должна была спасти хотя бы их, но в итоге ей пришлось спасаться самой.   
  
      Прочнейшую нить йо-йо разорвали, как тончайшую паутинку. Железной хваткой сомкнулась рука упыря на горле пятнистой героини, не позволяя ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. Она отчаянно брыкалась ногами, колотила руками, но все ее удары, даже усиленные магией волшебного костюма, чертовому вурдалаку были не больнее, чем трепыхания ничтожного насекомого… жалкой божьей коровки.   
  
      За спиной Ледибаг последний раз вскрикнули девушки, которых она  _не защитила_ .   
  
      Вампир широко разинул клыкастую пасть, обдав героиню зловонным дыханием. Он приблизился к ее шее, дабы обратить в подобную себе. Освобождая место для укуса, чуть раздвинул пальцы. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Ледибаг смогла наконец его оттолкнуть.   
  
      Вот только сил сражаться с ними сейчас у нее не было.   
  
      Семь жутких монстров, вооруженных когтями, клыками и невиданной силой, против ее одной, лишившейся волшебного йо-йо и едва стоящей на ногах в попытках продышаться. Черт возьми, и когда только Бражник перерос тех милых зомби, заражавших людей невинными поцелуйчиками?   
  
      Это было не тактическим отступлением, когда героиня покидала поле боя, чтобы вернуться с новыми силами и планом победы. Это было самым настоящим бегством, трусливым и позорным. Она мчалась вперед, не разбирая пути, лишь бы оказаться как можно дальше от жутких упырей, лишь бы не чувствовать ржавого запаха крови, не слышать воплей их жертв и не видеть растерзанные тела тех, с кем обменивалась приветливыми улыбками этим утром.   
  
      С криком «Бегите отсюда» Ледибаг распахнула двери соседнего павильона, где должны были проходить съемки исторического фильма.   
  
      На нее обернулась не свита очередного Людовика, а пятеро вурдалаков, хищно потрошащих бездыханные тела своих жертв.   
  
      В глазах на миг потемнело, Ледибаг оцепенела от ужаса, и лишь тоненький голос, окликнувший ее на краю сознания, помог ей вернуться в чувства.   
  
      Она бежала через просторные съемочные павильоны, через узкие коридоры киностудии, через путанные лабиринты подсобных помещений. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, его стук отдавался в ушах, заглушая прочие звуки. Леди не слышала своих преследователей, но она знала: за ней бегут. Она спиной ощущала на себе их безумные, голодные взгляды.   
  
      Открыв одну дверь, она заскочила в пустую гримерную и через нее без оглядки бросилась к следующей двери. Открыв другую, увидела кровавое месиво и ненасытных упырей. Резко развернувшись, Ледибаг рванула в другую сторону. Она не знала, где сейчас находится и как далеко спасительный выход.   
  
      Остался ли на киностудии да и вообще во всем Париже еще хоть кто-то живой?   
  
      Гонимая страхом, Ледибаг ворвалась в крытую оранжерею и споткнулась о стебли ползучей травы. Попытка встать провалилась: от увиденных кошмаров подкашивались ноги. Она на четвереньках пробиралась через ветвистые кустарники к двери, над которой зелеными буквами мерцала обнадеживающая надпись «Запасной выход».   
  
      Ветки хлестали по лицу и рукам, цеплялись за волосы, растрепали один из хвостиков. Но Леди была словно в отключке и не осознавала всего этого, а вот ощущение пальцев того упыря, что сдавливал ее горло некоторое время назад, не покидало до сих пор.   
  
      Она даже не заметила, как зацепилась за ветку серьгой, надорвала мочку уха и потеряла трансформацию вместе с Камнем Чудес. Страх заглушал боль, отчаяние не позволяло ни о чем думать. Лишенная защиты волшебного костюма, Маринетт ползла так быстро, как только могла. Колкие ветки царапали лицо и шею, хлестали по рукам, а ползущие стебли так и норовили запутать ноги. Выбравшись из кустов, она снова попыталась встать, чтобы рвануть к заветной двери…   
  
      Но вновь упала, содрав в кровь коленки.   
  
      Лишь опираясь на стену, она смогла, пошатываясь, подняться, чтобы потянуть дверь на себя.   
  
      Заперто.   
  
      Маринетт с разбегу попыталась навалиться на дверь плечом, рассчитывая сорвать ее с петель и выбить себе путь к свободе. Для Ледибаг это было проще простого.   
  
      Удар! Локоть пронзило острейшей болью. Маринетт опустила взгляд на руки и наконец осознала, что находится без трансформации.   
  
      Она рефлекторно потянулась к ушам и только сейчас до нее добралась боль от множества царапин и порванной мочки.   
  
      Она больше не Ледибаг. Правой серьги нет. Выход закрыт. С минуты на минуту в оранжерею ворвутся жаждущие ее крови вампиры.   
  
      Захлебываясь слезами, Маринетт бросилась к другой двери, ведущей из оранжереи в складские помещения. Задыхаясь от быстрого бега, чувствуя, как горят уставшие ноги, она могла лишь надеяться, что не наткнется на упырей… или что все закончится быстро и ее ногти и волосы не примут за шелуху, которую надо счистить.   
  
      Чудовищ не было, но всюду она видела остатки их пира. Кровью были забрызганы стены и потолок. Чья-то оторванная кисть все еще сжимала запертые на замок решетки на окнах. Переступая через темно-бордовые лужи, шатаясь Маринетт обошла растерзанный, словно дикими животными, труп мужчины. Дрожащей рукой открыв створки какого-то шкафа, она забралась внутрь.   
  
      Сил куда-то бежать у нее больше не было.   
  
      — Котенок… помоги…   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт ощущала себя беспомощной и никчемной, недостойной зваться героиней Парижа. Она должна была вылезти из шкафа, вернуться в оранжерею, найти серьгу и снова трансформироваться в Ледибаг.   
  
      Героиня должна победить мерзких вурдалаков и очистить треклятую бабочку.   
  
      Должна, но не могла. От одной мысли об этом она в ужасе цепенела. Она не знала, что будет делать, если наткнется на упырей раньше, чем вернет себе Камень Чудес. Да и не знала, сможет ли без Кота дать им отпор. Пусть вампиры и отстали в погоне за ней, но могли появиться здесь в любой момент.   
  
      И словно в подтверждение ее мыслей скрипнула дверь, ведущая из оранжереи.   
  
      Маринетт вздрогнула, еще глубже забилась в угол шкафа, зажала руками рот, боясь, что случайный всхлип привлечет внимание вурдалака.   
  
      Сквозь щель между створками (черт возьми, почему она не додумалась закрыть дверцы плотнее?!) Маринетт видела ссутулившуюся мужскую фигуру, волочащую что-то тяжелое за собой. Слышала, как шаркает вампир, как с хлюпаньем наступает на кровавые лужи, как отпинывает в сторону бездыханный груз.   
  
      Мысленно она отчаянно молила всех богов из существующих и когда-либо существовавших религий о спасении. Просила прощения за все, что когда-либо сделала и не сделала. За пролитое за завтраком молоко, за испачканный мелом пиджак Хлои, пусть это и было сделано в отместку. За то, что не смогла набраться храбрости и признаться Адриану. За сломанные наушники Нино и трещину на телефоне Альи. За то, что до сих пор не победила Бражника.   
  
      За тех людей, которых не смогла сегодня спасти.   
  
      За то, что не справилась с защитой Парижа.   
  
      За то, что сейчас ей просто хотелось выжить.   
  
      За то, что бесчисленное количество раз отказывала Коту Нуару и не воспринимала его чувства всерьез. Что не давала ему даже шанса стать ей кем-то большим, чем другом. Она была готова пойти с ним хоть на тысячу свиданий, если он появится здесь сейчас, выбьет дух из этого упыря и заберет ее из этого кошмарного места.   
  
      Но Кот не появлялся, а вурдалак подошел совсем близко к шкафу.   
  
      Маринетт боялась даже вздохнуть.   
  
      Он стоял прямо перед ней. Глядя на свое отражение в зеркальной дверце, отвратительно-желтыми когтями расправлял свои редкие спутавшиеся волосы. Корявым согнутым пальцем стер с подбородка кровь и, хищно оскалившись, облизнул его. К чему-то принюхался.   
  
      И отошел, направился обратно к двери в оранжерею.   
  
      Но только со скрипом открыл ее, как Маринетт, доселе зажимавшая себе рот и нос, судорожно вдохнула из-за нехватки воздуха.   
  
      В два шага вампир вернулся к шкафу, распахнул створку и торжествующе обнажил клыкастую пасть.   
  
      — А вот и десерт, — леденящим душу голосом протянул он, наслаждаясь ужасом в глазах своей трясущейся жертвы.   
  
      Жить!   
  
      Маринетт очень хотелось жить, и воля к жизни, словно волшебный костюм, приливом адреналина придала ей силы. Рывком оттолкнув упыря, она резко выскочила из шкафа и бросилась бежать прочь. Он попытался схватить ее за плечо, но в итоге лишь слегка полоснул когтями, разорвав рукав и оставив три неглубоких, но болючих пореза. Пытаясь задержать его, Маринетт опрокинула ему под ноги какой-то стол, выбежала в коридор через противоположную от оранжереи дверь, закрыла замок на защелку и со всех ног побежала дальше…   
  
      Вампир одним ударом сорвал дверь с петель.   
  
      Он не слишком-то торопился, будто наслаждался ее тщетными попытками убежать — словно загнанная, отчаявшаяся жертва становилась вкуснее.   
  
      Маринетт ворвалась в помещение, заставленное коробками. Захлопнув дверь, она завалила вход, но уже через считанные мгновения ее преследователь с легкостью разрушил эту баррикаду.   
  
      Не оглядываясь, она продолжала бежать, толкая коробки под ноги упырю.   
  
      Он наконец споткнулся, но резко вытянул руку и схватил ее за щиколотку и потянул на себя.   
  
      Маринетт брыкалась, не желая сдаваться. Пыталась отползти назад, швыряла в него всем, что высыпалось из коробок и попадалось под руку. Керосиновая лампа раскололась о его лоб, но он лишь свободной рукой смахнул осколки. Упырь разжал руку — не от боли, лишь для того, чтобы встать, — а Маринетт, попятившись от него, наткнулась спиной на стену.   
  
      Рукой она нащупала рядом с собой деревянное распятие. Выставила вперед, словно знамя последней надежды, ведь в книгах и фильмах вампиры всегда боялись предметов религиозного культа…   
  
      Хищно оскалившись, двумя пальцами упырь брезгливо выхватил его из ее трясущихся рук и разломил напополам.   
  
      В памяти всплыли слова сценариста, что  _его_  персонажи не боятся ни крестов, ни чеснока, ни серебра.   
  
      Это был конец.   
  
      Некуда отступать, некуда бежать. Неоткуда ждать надежды.   
  
      Маринетт в страхе зажмурила глаза, чтобы не видеть торжествующий блеск в глазах своего убийцы. Она слышала, как он сглотнул. Как с треском наступил на обломки распятия… и какой-то грохот откуда-то сверху.   
  
      А вслед за ним до боли знакомый голос:   
  
      — Катаклизм!


	2. Альтернатива

      Открыв глаза, Маринетт увидела, как упырь вместо того, чтобы нападать на нее, настороженно всматривается вверх. Подняв взгляд и заметив, как паутиной по потолку расползаются длинные трещины и черная пузырящаяся дымка, она почувствовала надежду на спасение.   
  
      Потолок осыпался трухой, но вместе с ней сверху свалился еще один вурдалак.   
  
      — Отлично, — истерично взвизгнула Маринетт, — мало было одного, теперь двое.   
  
      — На помощь лучше звать погромче, Принцесса, — спрыгнув вниз, устало произнес Кот Нуар. — Я уже думал, что кроме этих комаров-переростков здесь больше никого не осталось, а тут ты пищишь.   
  
      Он выглядел потрепанным битвой: тяжело дышал, правой рукой опирался на шест, левой — держался за бок. Нижняя губа была рассечена, на щеке четырьмя полосами багровел след от когтей упыря, а в спутавшихся волосах застрял какой-то мелкий строительный мусор. Черный костюм был практически цел, — враги не смогли его разорвать, — но грязными разводами пыль покрыла ноги и спину, испачканные чужой кровью.   
  
      Маринетт не знала, как долго Кот сражался с вампирами, сколько смертей успел повидать, смог ли хоть кого-нибудь спасти в этой кровавой резне… Против скольких противников вступал он в бой, в то время как Ледибаг трусливо спасалась бегством?   
  
      Но глядя на его спину, на то, как бешеным маятником раскачивается его хвост-ремень, она поверила: Кот сделает все возможное, чтобы ее защитить.   
  
      Он перехватил жезл и резко удлинил его, ударив одного из вампиров в живот и оттолкнув на пирамиду из десятка коробок. Второй упырь попытался вцепиться в него своими когтями, но Нуар, увернувшись, подставил под удар большой деревянный ящик.   
  
      Который тотчас же разлетелся в щепки.   
  
      — Кто тебе делал такой маникюр? — блокируя жезлом новую атаку врага, фыркнул Кот. — Могу посоветовать хорошую когтеточку.   
  
      Он всегда любил подшучивать над противниками во время битв, какими бы серьезными они ни были, шутил и на этот раз. Но сейчас в его уставшем голосе не слышалось насмешливых интонаций, будто слова слетали на автомате. Будто он пытался хоть так убедить девушку за своей спиной, что все не настолько страшно.   
  
      Даже если сам он уже на пределе и слабо верит в свои слова. Даже если его трансформация продержится еще от силы пятнадцать минут. Но все же это больше, чем те пять, что были в первые годы геройской деятельности.   
  
      Вампиры были живучи и выносливы — казалось, они не знали усталости, им были нипочем атаки Кота, а вот он уже выбивался из сил и с трудом уклонялся от ударов упырей, нападавших с двух сторон. Он толкал их на коробки, швырял коробки на них, только бы хоть чуть-чуть замедлить их движения.   
  
      Обрушив на врагов самую большую пирамиду коробок, из которых тотчас же посыпался разномастный киношный реквизит, Нуар резко развернулся на пятках, закинул Маринетт к себе на плечо и в два прыжка через дыру в потолке забрался на второй этаж, чтобы оттуда через окно покинуть кровавую киностудию.   
  


***

  
  
      Кот бежал по крышам, бережно держа Маринетт на руках. Она не знала, куда он ее нес, но ее это совершенно не волновало — главное, она, наконец, почувствовала себя в безопасности. Да, акума не очищена, да, по Парижу бродят толпы кровожадных упырей, но хотя бы сейчас, в данную минуту, секунду ей ничего не грозит.   
  
      Скопившиеся эмоции дали выход наружу новой порцией слез.   
  
      Прижимаясь к Коту, — такому теплому, надежному,  _живому_ , — Маринетт сбивчиво повторяла, как она чертовски боялась, как сильно его ждала, как верила в то, что он придет и спасет, как ей начинало казаться, что она умрет, не дождавшись.   
  
      — Мне впервые было так страшно, Кот Нуар, — шептала она, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицу.   
  
      — Все будет хорошо, — отвечал он, стоя на крыше и озираясь по сторонам в поисках укрытия. Он старался держать Маринетт так, чтобы она не видела залитых кровью парижских улиц. Вот только отчаянные, истошные крики людей доносились отовсюду. — Мы с Ледибаг со всем разберемся.   
  
      Не найдя в себе сил признаться, что помощи от Ледибаг ждать бессмысленно, Маринетт лишь еще громче всхлипывала и снова шептала: «Мне впервые было так страшно», чтобы услышать все тот же ответ.   
  


***

  
  
      Кольцо пропищало в третий или четвертый раз, когда Нуар запрыгнул на какой-то чердак. Он убедился, что внутри никого нет, осторожно поставил Маринетт перед собой и большим тяжелым шкафом забаррикадировал ведущую на лестницу дверь.   
  
      Они оба знали, что упырей такая преграда не остановит, но даже такая мелочь добавляла спокойствия.   
  
      — Мне нужно отойти восстановить силы, — почесав затылок, сказал Кот, направляясь к чердачному окну. — Я буду на крыше, скоро вернусь и отнесу тебя в более безопасное место.   
  
      Закусив губу, Маринетт схватила его за хвост.   
  
      — Н-не ух-ходи, — в ужасе прошептала она.   
  
      — Я буду рядом, — Нуар извинительно улыбнулся и чуть поморщился из-за разбитой губы. — Если что-то случится, все услышу и сразу приду. Но не бойся, — поспешил исправиться он, — я уверен, что все будет хорошо. Я рядом с тобой, а ты под моей защитой, Принцесса.   
  
      Он попытался сделать еще шаг к окну, но Маринетт сжала его хвост-ремень в кулаке до побеления костяшек.   
  
      В ее памяти всплыл торжествующий хищный оскал упыря. Глаза округлились, дыхание перехватило. Страх ледяными пальцами сдавливал горло, стискивал сердце и закручивал живот в тугой узел. Она не хотела оставаться одна — слишком живы еще были кошмары, увиденные на киностудии. Казалось, если Нуар уйдет, вместе с ним исчезнет и шаткое ощущение безопасности.   
  
      Маринетт держала ремень так крепко, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь, будто стоит ей слегка разжать пальцы — и Кот исчезнет. А из темного угла в тот же миг выползет вурдалак, жаждущий ее крови, вспорет когтями ее кожу, вонзится клыками в шею раньше, чем она успеет хотя бы пискнуть. Он будет с чавканьем пожирать ее плоть и обгладывать кости, брезгливо отбрасывая в сторону то, что показалось невкусным.   
  
      Как это делали упыри на киностудии с телами тех, с кем Маринетт еще утром смеялась за чашкой кофе.   
  
      — Принцесса, мне… нельзя, — вздохнул Кот и виновато отвел в сторону взгляд. — Никто не должен знать мою личность.   
  
      — Я не буду смотреть! — отчаянно выпалила Маринетт. Сломленная, испуганная, уставившаяся на Кота обезумевшим взглядом, она была непохожа сама на себя и уж тем более совсем не походила на героиню Парижа. Она чувствовала, что сходит с ума и непременно свихнется, если останется в одиночестве.   
  
      Нуар едва заметно кивнул:   
  
      — Только сядешь ко мне спиной.   
  
      Он не знал, что Маринетт — Ледибаг, у него не было причин доверять ей. Она не знала, почему он сдался: не выдержал слез? Не смог оставить, когда она была так напугана? Или до сих пор винил себя в том, что отказал «влюбленной» в него девушке, доведя ее отца до акуманизации? В любое другое время Ледибаг бы отчитала его даже за мысль о снятии трансформации в присутствии посторонних, но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда его присутствие ей было так необходимо.   
  
      Сейчас она как никогда была далека от храброй Ледибаг.   
  
      Позволив хвосту Кота выскользнуть из своих рук, Маринетт невольно прикоснулась к порванной мочке уха.   
  
      — Все заживет, — успокаивающим тоном произнес Нуар, трактовав это по-своему. — «Чудесное Исцеление» моей Леди — и даже никакого следа не останется!   
  
      Маринетт стыдливо отвела в сторону взгляд и поспешила сесть на пол, отвернувшись от Кота. Он спас ее от вурдалаков, не оставил в одиночестве на этом чердаке. И так верил в то, что пятнистая напарница скоро появится и все исправит… Она не могла найти в себе силы сказать ему правду и разрушить надежду. Вскоре он сам поймет, что Ледибаг не появится. Не может же Кот ждать ее вечно?   
  
      Сев позади нее, Нуар прислонился к ней спиной и отменил трансформацию.   
  
      Приятной прохладой ощутила Маринетт, как по нему проносится магическая волна.   
  
      — Черт, от отца много пропущенных вызовов, — с досадой прошептал незнакомец, сидевший на месте родного и верного друга. — Не помню, когда он последний раз мне лично звонил.   
  
      — И что дальше? — без особого интереса лениво протянул новый голос, в котором Маринетт узнала его квами Плагга.   
  
      Она тихо всхлипнула от мысли, что вместе с серьгой потеряла и Тикки.   
  
      — Отключу телефон, — устало ответил парень.   
  
      — Я не про это, — фыркнул квами с набитым ртом, облетел круг над головой Маринетт и уселся на голову своему подопечному. — Что дальше с акумой?   
  
      Маринетт напряглась. Они виделись с Плаггом несколько раз, он точно знал, что она Ледибаг, и уже должен был понять, что ждать помощи от нее не имеет смысла. Древняя магия не позволит ему раскрыть ее личность, но он хотя бы сможет объяснить Коту, что Ледибаг не придет, верно?   
  
      — Нужно перевести как можно больше людей в безопасное место и дождаться Ледибаг, — произнес тот, ничуть не сомневаясь в том, что Леди придет. — Так что ешь быстрее, нельзя терять время.   
  
      — Пойдешь туда без нее? А если она не появится?   
  
      — Не говори ерунды, Плагг. Моя Леди уже наверняка продумывает план действий. К тому моменту, как она придет, я должен хотя бы еще парочку комаров-переростков прихлопнуть, а то позорище — измазался в крови, а толку от меня…   
  
      Маринетт усмехнулась, а глаза защипало от выступающих слез.   
  
      Нуар видел не меньше ужасов, чем она, но в отличие от нее, смог найти в себе силы дать отпор врагам. Ледибаг никого не защитила, пустилась в бегство, только встретившись с упырями. Кот же самоотверженно с ними сражался, смог найти и спасти ее и даже готов был вернуться туда, чтобы продолжить борьбу за безопасность Парижа. Восстановив силы, он снова бросится в бой, даже не зная, что Ледибаг не придет и все это бессмысленно.   
  
      Он снова не думает о себе, о том, что может не пережить новой встречи с кровожадными упырями, насколько остры их клыки, с какой легкостью они могут перегрызть его глотку. Не допускает мыслей о том, что лучший способ выжить в этом аду — со всех ног бежать куда-нибудь на край света.   
  
      Кот Нуар верит в нее… слишком незаслуженно верит.   
  
      Маринетт тихо шмыгнула и поджала под себя ноги. Глупый, наивный, преданный Кот… из них двоих только он может называться героем. Слишком смелый, слишком самоотверженный. И на его фоне она — сбежавшая, сдавшаяся, снедаемая страхом — уж точно не достойна быть героиней. Думая лишь о том, как бы выжить, она позабыла о родных и друзьях, которых клялась защищать. О горожанах, надеющихся на спасение. О Нуаре, слепо доверяющем ей.   
  
      Она подвела всех. И Париж, и Кота, и Тикки.   
  
      Струсила, потеряла серьгу и пыталась спрятаться от последствий. Забыла, что никто, кроме нее, не сможет развеять черную магию и вернуть все на свои места. Надеялась, что кто-нибудь другой позаботится об этом, пока она сбежит от кошмаров в объятия папы и мамы. Вот только сейчас, когда Париж утопал в крови, Маринетт даже не могла узнать, не добрались ли упыри до ее родителей.   
  
      Она всхлипнула так громко, что сидевший позади нее парень вздрогнул. Маринетт чувствовала, как он поерзал, будто намереваясь что-то сказать, но промолчал, видимо, не зная, как подобрать слова.   
  
      Закусив губу, она вытерла слезы.   
  
      Нельзя убегать. Ради мамы и папы, ради возможности каждое утро обнимать их перед завтраком. Ради Альи и Нино, ради того, чтобы однажды стать подружкой невесты на их свадьбе. Ради Адриана и тех часов, которые она проведет в мечтах о нем. Ради Кота Нуара, с которым они обязаны в завершении всего стукнуться кулачками. Ради Тикки, которой она обязательно испечет целую гору печенья и которая всегда повторяла, что Маринетт — Ледибаг, неважно в маске она или без.   
  
      Пусть на ней нет костюма, пусть она потеряла серьгу,  _героиня Парижа_  просто не имеет права сдаваться.   
  
      — А ты что скажешь? — обратился к ней Плагг, зависнув прямо перед заплаканным лицом. — Что дальше? — спросил он, кинув взгляд на пустую, слегка кровившую мочку уха.   
  
      — Я… должна вернуться обратно, — обхватив себя руками, чтобы унять сковывающий страх, ответила Маринетт. — На киностудию.   
  
      — Вернешься, как только мы с Ледибаг со всем разберемся, — поддерживающе мягко произнес тот, кто был Нуаром.   
  
      — Мне нужно, — Маринетт облизнула пересохшие губы, — сейчас. Я потеряла там важную вещь.   
  
      — Прости, Принцесса, — тон парня стал тверже, — но придется потерпеть. Соваться туда сейчас — самоубийство, даже мне трудно сражаться с ними не один на один. Но когда Ледибаг все исправит, — он снова смягчился, — я помогу тебе в поисках.   
  
      Маринетт закрыла руками лицо, чтобы снова не погрузиться в рыдания. Ей было стыдно за свои страхи и слабости, за то, какого высокого мнения был о ней Кот. За то, что она хотела, чтобы Нуар и дальше считал Ледибаг такой же идеальной и непогрешимой.   
  
      — Хорошо, — чуть слышно прошептала она. — Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. Ты как восстановишь силы… иди. Я останусь здесь, не думаю, что есть смысл искать другое безопасное место.   
  
      Парень облегченно вздохнул — Маринетт спиной почувствовала, как он расслабился.   
  
      Вот только его квами, сверливший ее взглядом, все еще был необычайно серьезен.   
  
      — Одна пойдешь? — спросил Плагг, и она напряглась всем телом. — Ну-ну, булочка, не забудь приправу для мяса взять. Только без чеснока, — он прищурил глаза, а Маринетт показалось, что в ней сейчас появится дыра от его взгляда. — Сказать два слова для тебя страшнее толпы разъяренных упырей? — Не беспечный обожающий сыр котенок, а древнее существо, читающее смертных, как открытую книгу, пристально смотрело на нее светящимися зелеными глазами. — Или ты моего оболтуса так боишься? — ухмыльнувшись, уточнил квами и закинул в рот последнюю крошку сыра.   
  
      Маринетт понимала, что Плагг прав. Безумством было соваться в захваченную вурдалаками киностудию в одиночку, особенно когда она цепенела от одной мысли о встрече с ними. Даже Ледибаг в волшебном костюме с верным йо-йо в руках не смогла ничего противопоставить вампирам. Беззащитную Маринетт Дюпен-Чен они растерзают в мгновение ока.   
  
      Чтобы добраться до оранжереи, найти серьгу и снова превратиться в Ледибаг, ей нужен Нуар. Чтобы Кот пошел с ней… он должен был знать, что ей действительно нужна его помощь.   
  
      Она слышала, как парень за ее спиной спросил, о чем речь, и не слышала, как квами шепнул ему на ухо «Сыром отблагодаришь». Глубоко вдохнув, она попыталась собраться с духом, но в горле пересохло, язык, будто чужой, с трудом шевелился, отказываясь произнести хоть слово. Эта заминка была последним шансом передумать, ведь от этого изменится вся ее жизнь.   
  
      Маринетт потрясла головой и хлопнула себя по разодранным щекам, тотчас же ответившим вспышкой резкой боли, вмиг отрезвившей ее.   
  
      Изменится жизнь? Плевать. Кот разочаруется в ней? Плевать. Нарушит древние правила, о которых постоянно твердили Тикки и мастер Фу? Да чихать она на них сейчас хотела.   
  
      Все это не важно, главное сейчас — спасти родных и друзей, защитить Париж и очистить акуму.   
  
      И чтобы сделать это, Маринетт должна была сказать правду. Откинув голову на плечо тому, кто был ее напарником, она прикрыла глаза и произнесла:   
  
      — Это я Ледибаг, и я потеряла серьгу.


	3. Минута молчания

      «Тайну личности Ледибаг почтили минутой молчания» — так могла бы написать в своем дневнике Маринетт, если бы он оказался у нее под рукой, а желание выжить не пересиливало бы желание сделать столь саркастичную запись. Увы, дневник лежал дома в шкатулке, да и настроение было крайне паршивым — не хотелось ничего, лишь бы только этот кошмар закончился.   
  
      Парень, носивший маску Нуара, заговорил лишь через несколько мучительно долгих минут после ее признания. Да и то — начинал и почти сразу же осекался, выдавая лишь чередующиеся «Мо»-«Ле»-«Ма» и опять умолкая. В другое время Маринетт уже извела бы себя мыслями о том, как он отнесся к настоящей личности Ледибаг. Любит ли все еще ее или наконец отстанет со своим флиртом? Продолжает ли считать своей Леди или уже задумывается о том, где бы найти себе другую напарницу? Но так было бы, не опасайся она за свою жизнь. Сейчас ее мысли были пусты, будто со словами, которые Маринетт выдавила из себя с таким трудом, из ее головы вылетело все содержимое.   
  
      И лишь тревожное чувство разъедало что-то в груди.   
  
      — Я… покажусь тебе? — наконец спросил он, неуверенно поерзав за ее спиной.   
  
      — Нам опасно знать личности друг друга, — будто на автомате произнесла Маринетт, поглаживая Плагга. Свернувшись калачиком на ее коленках, квами дремал, успокаивая ее своим мурчанием. — Хватит того, что ты знаешь мою. Это и так огромный подарок Бражнику.   
  
      Парень вновь замолчал, вынужденный согласиться с ее словами. Да и сейчас им было совсем не до споров. Разобраться со своими рабочими и не только отношениями можно будет потом, когда будет найдена серьга и очищена акума, а сегодняшний день окажется лишь плохим воспоминанием.   
  
      — Подождешь в безопасности, пока я отправлюсь на поиски, или вместе пойдем? — спросил он, прислонившись своим затылком к ее.   
  
      — Вдвоем быстрее искать, — вздохнула Маринетт, с облегчением отметив, что в его голосе не было слышно упрека за то, что она потеряла свой Камень Чудес. — Я постараюсь не быть обузой.   
  
      — Не могу представить тебя в роли обузы, моя Леди, — хмыкнул парень, даже не представляя, как много сейчас значили для Маринетт эти слова вкупе с привычным обращением.   
  


***

  
  
      Первоначально Нуар планировал восстановить силы и отнести Маринетт в больницу или любое другое безопасное место, где ей могли бы обработать царапины и зашить порванную мочку, а самому пойти сражаться с упырями, ожидая подмоги в лице Ледибаг. Откровение Маринетт заставило эти планы… пересмотреть. Пересиливая свои страхи, она предлагала вернуться на киностудию как можно скорее, чтобы быстрее найти серьгу и покончить с вампирами. Кот же настаивал, что сначала нужно оказать ей первую помощь. Да, «Чудесное Исцеление» должно заживить все ее синяки, ссадины и порезы, но, черт возьми, вдруг Маринетт подцепит заражение крови раньше, чем они вернут Камень Чудес и очистят треклятую бабочку?   
  
      Нуар еще тщательнее забаррикадировал всем, чем смог, вход на чердак и, вооружившись ценными указаниями своей Леди, ушел их исполнять.   
  
      Маринетт вновь осталась одна.   
  
      Просторный чердак был лишь немногим безопаснее тесного шкафа кровавой киностудии. Сквозь чердачное окно были слышны звуки с улицы: доносившиеся издали крики людей, сигналы сирен полицейских машин и служб спасения, какие-то хлопки и снова людские крики. Истошные, отчаянные, душераздирающие вопли тех, кому не посчастливилось встретить смерть в страшных муках.   
  
      Обхватив себя руками, Маринетт сидела в самом дальнем углу от окна и невольно прислушивалась к каждому шороху, боясь узнать в нем шаркающие шаги поднимающегося по лестнице упыря или скрежет его желтых когтей по чердачной двери. Она думала, что смогла успокоиться, пересилить свой страх, когда обещала Коту, что будет в порядке, но сейчас жалела, что не пошла с ним.   
  
      Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед ними покадрово, издевательски-медленно всплывали жуткие сцены, увиденные, к сожалению, вовсе не на экране. Лужа крови, медленно расползающаяся от груды из трех частично обглоданных тел. Чье-то сердце, иссушенное, сморщившееся, словно наполовину сдувшийся воздушный шарик, небрежно выброшенное на пол за ненадобностью. Оторванная голова молодой актрисы, о которую Ледибаг споткнулась в своем бегстве, и ее остекленевшие глаза, словно с укором смотрящие на героиню, которая не смогла ее спасти. Две мухи с блестящими золотисто-зелеными брюшками, кружащиеся над красными скользкими ошметками разодранного вурдалаками человека. Корчащийся в предсмертной агонии мужчина, из перекушенного горла которого вылетают лишь тошнотворные булькающие звуки. Упырь, хищно облизывающий свои кривые костлявые пальцы, его блестящий от крови жертв подбородок и голодный взгляд, от которого ужас сковывает все тело ледяными цепями.   
  
      Стоило открыть глаза, как воображение в каждой тени рисовало очертание врага. Закусив губу, Маринетт всматривалась в противоположный угол чердака, убеждая себя, что там никого нет и не может быть, но подсознание коварно шептало, что вампир вполне способен был там притаиться. Он просто дожидается, когда Нуар уйдет, а она потеряет бдительность, чтобы напасть и вонзить свои клыки в ее шею. И с каждой минутой, с которой закатное солнце приближалось к горизонту, через чердачное окошко пробивалось все меньше лучей, все чернее становились наполнявшие помещение тени.   
  
      Маринетт еще сильнее вжалась в угол. Табун ледяных мурашек пробежался снизу вверх по ее позвоночнику. Она вся напряглась, боясь даже пошевелиться, словно в любой момент к ее спине могли прикоснуться холодные пальцы подкравшегося сзади вурдалака. Словно в любую секунду она могла ощутить на своей шее зловонное дыхание, а под лопатки ей могли вонзиться острые когти. И хотя Маринетт понимала, что это невозможно, — черт возьми, она ведь сидит вплотную к стене! — цепкий страх не отпускал, а каждый шорох порождал в воображении все новые ужасы.   
  
      Она взвизгнула, когда со стороны баррикады раздался едва различимый шелест. Зажала руками рот, поджала под себя ноги, будто пытаясь слиться со стенами. Округлившимися в панике глазами смотрела на груду мебели, которой Кот завалил чердачную дверь.   
  
      И на маленькую мышь, выскочившую из дыры в шкафу и юркнувшую куда-то в тень.   
  
      Вдохнуть Маринетт смогла лишь тогда, когда легкие обожгло от нехватки воздуха, а голова начала кружиться.   
  
      — Котенок, пожалуйста, вернись поскорее, — прокашлявшись, одними губами прошептала она перед тем, как зайтись в беззвучных рыданиях.   
  
      Маринетт пыталась убеждать себя, что все хорошо, что ей ничего не грозит, что она героиня, в конце концов, и не должна поддаваться страхам. Напоминала себе, что не должна еще больше падать в глазах Кота — и так потеряла серьгу, — а потому просто обязана взять себя в руки, утереть слезы и встретить напарника как ни в чем не бывало.   
  
      Вот только самоубеждение не могло победить испуг — каждая тень, каждый шорох наводили на нее ужас.   
  
      Усилием воли она заставила себя подумать о чем-то хорошем, представить, как пригласит Адриана прогуляться, когда все это закончится. Она почти расслабилась — даже слезы на миг высохли, — когда в ее мечтах Адриан наклонился к ней за поцелуем.   
  
      И закусила губу, чтобы не заскулить, когда воображение пририсовало ему острые клыки.   
  
      Уткнувшись лицом в коленки, Маринетт шепотом стала считать, чтобы не думать совсем ни о чем.   
  
      На десяти отчетливее ощутилась пульсирующая боль в порванной мочке уха. На двадцати сильнее зачесались саднящие коленки. На сорока всю руку пронизала ноющая боль, распространяясь от порезов, оставленных вампирскими когтями.   
  
      На пятидесяти перед глазами снова возник образ упыря, торжествующе ухмыляющегося, обнаружившего ее в тесном шкафу.   
  
      На шестидесяти на крыше послышались шаги.   
  
      У Маринетт перехватило дыхание. Сердце пропустило удар, а затем забилось в грудной клетке с такой силой, будто могло проломить ребра и выпасть наружу. Капля холодного пота медленно скатилась вдоль позвоночника. Все тело будто окаменело — Маринетт не могла пошевелиться и заставить себя обернуться к чердачному окну, когда некто запрыгнул в него. Перед глазами потемнело, их заволокло пеленой слез, отчего она уже не могла ничего видеть. В ушах шумело — она даже не слышала, как вошедший к ней обратился.   
  
      В горле застыл беззвучный крик, когда кто-то положил руку ей на плечо.   
  
      И лишь когда вместо острых когтей Маринетт ощутила теплые объятия и словно сквозь толщу воды услышала над ухом тихое, сбивчивое «Все хорошо, моя Леди, я здесь», кошмар, наконец, отступил.   
  


***

  
  
      Кот искренне жалел, что оставил Маринетт одну — это отчетливо читалось в его глазах. И хотя она пыталась убедить его, что это было временное наваждение и она уже успокоилась, он все равно выглядел виноватым.   
  
      — Прости, что я так долго, — пробормотал он, с неохотой отпустив Маринетт из своих объятий. — Я сделал крюк, чтобы заглянуть к мастеру Фу… все-таки помощь других героев нам бы пришлась весьма кстати… но дома не оказалось ни его, ни граммофона с талисманами.   
  
      — А… мои родители? — неуверенно спросила Маринетт. Она посылала Нуара к себе домой, чтобы забрал ей все необходимое и убедился, что ее мама и папа в порядке. Ее рюкзачок Кот принес, вот только был он не розовым — грязно-коричневым от чьей-то крови, и Маринетт очень боялась услышать, что это кровь ее родных.   
  
      Кот проследил за направлением ее взгляда и виновато поджал губы. Черт возьми, он ведь как раз хотел с этого начать, но в итоге заставил ее волноваться еще больше!   
  
      — С ними все хорошо, я отвел их в бомбоубежище, — поспешил сообщить он. — В них сейчас в основном как раз от вампиров и прячутся, — почесав переносицу, пояснил Кот. — Сказал, что Ледибаг отвела тебя в другое, что с тобой все хорошо и они могут не беспокоиться. А когда вернулся к тебе за вещами, — он пренебрежительно поморщился, — то обнаружил там вампира, нюхающего твой рюкзак. Кажется, он хотел по запаху тебя найти. У меня о тебе спрашивал.   
  
      Маринетт посмотрела на Кота округлившимися от удивления глазами, и он, достав из ее рюкзачка бутылку с водой, продолжил:   
  
      — Это Лука был… — он взял руку Маринетт в свою и тонкой струей воды принялся промывать от грязи ее порезы, — но я ему объяснил, что ты уже занята, — на этих словах Маринетт закатила глаза, — и вступать в ряды упырей не горишь желанием. А он вот бубенчик мне оторвал, — театрально трагично произнес Кот, ткнув себя пальцем в грудь, и Маринетт только сейчас заметила, что он лишился звенящей детали костюма. — Такое впечатление, что у вампиров на этот счет пунктик.   
  
      — А твои родители? — осторожно поинтересовалась она и тихо ойкнула, когда Нуар, дернувшись, вылил слишком много воды на самый глубокий порез от когтей.   
  
      — Дома пусто, — промокнув ей руку бумажным полотенцем, ответил Кот. — Думаю, отец все же успел спрятаться.   
  
      — Может, ты попробуешь ему позвонить?   
  
      — Нет, — отрезал Нуар, когтем вскрывая упаковку с ватой. — Увижусь с ним, когда все закончится. Лучше ты мне скажи, — он натянул на лицо непринужденную улыбку и достал из рюкзачка Маринетт четыре белых флакончика. — Зачем в домашней аптечке столько антисептика?   
  
      — Я часто спотыкаюсь, — фыркнула Маринетт, глядя на то, как Кот старательно смачивает ватный шарик дезинфицирующей жидкостью.   
  
      Нуар поднес ватку к ее руке, и она вся напряглась, готовясь к тому, что сейчас противно защиплет.   
  
      — Кстати, Принцесса, а ты смотрела «Сумерки»? — спросил он, не торопясь прикладывать вату к порезу. Маринетт, не ожидавшая такого вопроса, удивленно помотала головой. — Вот и я нет, — грустно вздохнул Кот.   
  
      — Не думаю, что этот фильм помог бы нам в борьбе с упырями, — заметила она, не понимавшая, с чего это ее напарник вдруг так опечалился.   
  
      — Да меня не это интересует, — отмахнулся Нуар. — Узнать бы, как там главного героя звали, и назвать бы так какого-нибудь вампира со словами «Что-то ты уже не тот». Такая шутка пропадает! — с сожалением произнес он и, когда Маринетт уже и думать об этом забыла, наконец осторожно прикоснулся ваткой к самой большой царапине на ее руке.   
  
      Защипало так сильно, что она не сдержала писк и рефлекторно стукнула другой рукой Кота за то, что его тактика отвлечения не очень-то помогла.   
  
      — О, точно. Надо будет нагуглить, — виновато улыбнулся он, продолжая бережно и аккуратно обрабатывать ее царапины.   
  
      Кот старался не нажимать ваткой сильно, тихонько дул, когда Маринетт морщилась от того, что щипало. Рассказывал о каких-то ниочемных вещах, чтобы она могла расслабиться и меньше думать о боли. Залепляя широким пластырем след от вампирских когтей, уверял, что они со всем справятся и что все не так страшно, как им показалось сначала. Он назвал имена многих ее друзей и знакомых, которые смогли вовремя спрятаться в бомбоубежище и сейчас в безопасности ждали победы героев.   
  
      И умолчал о тех, кто не успел добраться, чьи изувеченные, обглоданные тела видел во время своей вылазки.   
  
      — Нам повезло, — смачивая антисептиком очередной ватный шарик, Кот старался не думать, что могло бы случиться с его Леди, если бы он хоть чуть-чуть опоздал на киностудии. — Я нашел в вашей аптечке антибиотики. Тебе надо выпить, чтобы заражения крови не было.   
  
      — Они горькие, — поморщилась и одновременно покраснела Маринетт, когда Нуар прикоснулся ваткой к ее щеке. — Их папе выписали, когда он болел, но он даже курс не смог весь допить — настолько они противные!   
  
      — Но выпить придется, — строго произнес Кот практически над самым ухом.   
  
      — Может, все же не надо? — с надеждой спросила она, впервые ощущая себя какой-то маленькой, беззащитной и несамостоятельной девочкой рядом с таким непривычно взрослым Нуаром. А ведь это она всегда вела его за собой, уверенная, будто детство навеки шилом застряло у него под хвостом.   
  
      — Моя Леди хочет, чтобы я своим языком эту таблетку протолкнул? — лукаво прищурившись, поинтересовался он.   
  
      Забрав обратно мысли о том, что он вырос, Маринетт дала Коту шуточный подзатыльник.   
  


***

  
  
      До темноты оставался всего лишь час, половина города была обесточена, упыри шастали всюду и не собирались спать, а Нуар, как ни пытался это отрицать, выглядел очень уставшим от стычек с ними. Найти крохотную серьгу в большой оранжерее в таких условиях представлялось задачей весьма сложной, поэтому поиски было решено отложить до утра.   
  
      Маринетт и Нуар сидели на чердаке в полной темноте и обсуждали план дальнейших действий.   
  
      Встреча с вампирами днем так сильно напугала Ледибаг и выбила из колеи, что она почти не запомнила никаких важных деталей — только то, с каким остервенением они впивались в тела своих жертв, с какой жестокостью разрывали их на куски. Закрывая глаза, Маринетт отчетливо представляла изуродованные, растерзанные трупы, вспоминала каждую капельку крови, увиденную во время слепого бегства по киностудии, но практически не могла описать, как ведут себя упыри во время битвы.   
  
      — Я думаю, всему виной зрительный контакт или какая-то гадость, которую они выдыхают, — предположил Нуар, услышав ее рассказ. — Я видел, как Нора Сезер пыталась с ними сражаться, но не успел… — тяжело вздохнул он. — Упырь посмотрел на нее, дыхнул ей в лицо, и она будто оцепенела от страха. А потом он ее укусил… и сделал одной из них.   
  
      Маринетт задумчиво кивнула. И ведь действительно — всю волю к победе Ледибаг потеряла, когда вампир, сомкнув пальцы на ее шее, обдал ее своим зловонным дыханием. С тех пор кошмары прочно обосновались в ее голове и лишь присутствие верного напарника дарило относительное спокойствие.   
  
      — Что ж, больше не буду упрекать тебя в том, что ты постоянно попадаешь под чары акуманизированных, — горько усмехнулась Маринетт, доставая из рюкзачка пакет с булкой из родной пекарни. — Черт, надо же было так неудачно попасться!   
  
      — Ты хотя бы не одна из них, моя Леди, — поддерживающе улыбнулся Нуар. — А со всем остальным мы с тобой справимся. Отныне зови меня Кот Хельсинг!   
  
      Маринетт закатила глаза. Дрожащими руками открыв пакет, она протянула булку напарнику. Сама она не смогла бы взять в рот ни крошки — слишком яркими были воспоминания о том, как упыри заживо пожирали людей.   
  
      — Твой ужин, Баффи, — сказала Маринетт, попытавшись улыбнуться в ответ.   
  
      — Прости, Принцесса, но что-то я сегодня без аппетита, — покачал головой Кот.   
  
      — Вот и я… без, — вздохнула она, убирая булку обратно в пакет.   
  
      Ей хотелось верить в то, что Кот прав, что ее страх так силен из-за магии акумы и что после «Чудесного Исцеления» она не будет бояться каждого шороха и каждой тени. Вот только она понимала: раз чары вампира оставили ее в своем уме, а не подчинили их воле, то, даже вернув все на свои места, волшебство не сотрет ее воспоминания об этом дне. А значит, и ей, и Коту суждено еще долго видеть кровавые лужи и груды изувеченных тел перед закрытыми глазами.   
  
      — Мы со всем справимся, моя Леди, — едва различимым шепотом повторял Нуар, когда они засыпали на жестком полу чердака, прижавшись друг к другу, и Маринетт даже не догадывалась, что успокаивал так он не только ее, но и себя.   
  
      Когда же он, уже в полудреме, шептал, что любой ценой ее защитит, она не представляла, что ради нее он был готов заплатить действительно  _любую_  цену.   
  
      Потому что сегодня он открыл ее для себя с другой стороны, увидел, какой беззащитной она может быть и как в то же время находит в себе силы не сдаваться, заметил, как сквозь дикий ужас в ее глазах пробивается решимость вернуться в оранжерею, чтобы покончить с врагами… И влюбился в нее с новой силой.   
  
      Маринетт не знала, что Кот поклялся, что никогда и ни за что ее не отпустит.   
  
      И что всего через несколько часов их укрытие найдут вурдалаки.


	4. Продвигаться по плану

      Накладное ухо Кота Нуара дернулось во сне, среагировав на посторонний звук. Не открывая глаз, он крепче прижал к себе Маринетт — в ее объятиях было очень уютно, а день выдался настолько тяжелым, что просыпаться не хотелось совершенно. Но шум повторился на сей раз громче, и Нуар резко вскочил, осознав, что стук доносится со стороны баррикады.   
  
      — Ты чего? — спросонья пробормотала Маринетт, но очередной удар в чердачную дверь, от которого со скрипом сдвинулась в сторону мебель и с грохотом упал водруженный на шкаф стул, вмиг прогнал все остатки сна.   
  
      Нуар подхватил ее на руки в тот момент, когда с новым ударом баррикада развалилась и четверо вампиров вошли на чердак. Взяв с пола рюкзачок Маринетт и на ходу вручив его ей, Кот успел выпрыгнуть в окно прежде, чем цепкие пальцы сутулой вампирши успели схватить его за позорно поджатый хвост.   
  
      — Кажется, кто-то сегодня остался без завтрака, — усмехнулся он, перепрыгивая на соседнюю крышу. Несколько вампиров внизу между домами задрали головы, заметив живых.   
  
      — Ты слишком костлявый и жилистый, Котенок, — хмыкнула Маринетт, но Нуар чувствовал, как она дрожала в его руках от страха, словно осиновый лист. — Ты бы им не понравился.   
  
      — Скажи это той вампирше, что пыталась укусить меня за зад, — фыркнул Кот, продолжая бег и прижав любимую к себе так, чтобы ей не было видно вурдалаков внизу. — Разве он не аппетитный?   
  
      — Ты льстишь своему заду.   
  
      — А ты бы его не укусила?   
  
      — Чтобы заразиться от тебя тупыми шутками? — кулачок Маринетт легонько стукнул героя в грудь. Но зато она уже меньше тряслась и не сжимала свой рюкзачок так крепко, будто это был спасательный круг.   
  
      Нуар остановился на обзорной площадке Триумфальной Арки. Осматриваясь по сторонам, он пытался понять, в какой стороне им будет проще спрятаться от следовавших по пятам упырей. Они собирались отправиться на поиски серьги утром, как только проснутся; вурдалаки обеспечили им раннее пробуждение, но не идти же на киностудию сейчас — с голодными кровопийцами на хвосте? Нужно было где-то затаиться, переждать и тайком пробраться в оранжерею, чтобы искать серьгу в спокойной обстановке, а не отбиваясь от пытающихся прокусить шею монстров.   
  
      Киностудия располагалась в семи километрах севернее. Свернуть на проспект Мак-Маон и надеяться, что удастся оторваться от вампиров по пути? Или лучше сделать большой крюк на юго-восток по проспекту Марсо, чуть передохнуть на крыше башни Монпарнас, надеясь, что не знающие усталости упыри все же выбьются из сил, пока поднимаются на пятьдесят девятый этаж в обесточенном здании с неработающими лифтами?   
  
      Со стороны лестницы послышался скрежет вампирских когтей.   
  
      Нуар перехватил Маринетт поудобнее, удлинил шест, чтобы с его помощью перепрыгнуть как можно дальше, вот только так и не мог решиться, в какую сторону.   
  
      — Дефанс, — без тени сомнений сказала она, и Кот помчался по проспекту Гранд-Арме в сторону делового квартала Парижа.   
  


***

  
  
      Крыши высотных зданий действительно оказались хороши, чтобы оторваться от упырей. Даже обладая отменным слухом, вампиры, бродившие в поисках добычи по безлюдным улицам, не слышали, как Кот с Маринетт на руках перепрыгивал с одной многоэтажки на другую. Их не было видно снизу, а если враги поднимали голову вверх и замечали героя в момент прыжка, то не могли разглядеть, куда же он побежал дальше. И к тому моменту, пока они поднимались на крышу, его уже не было на горизонте.   
  
      — Сегодня не слышно криков, — заметила Маринетт, разломив булку, так и не ставшую вчера их ужином, и протянула половину Нуару.   
  
      — Люди либо в убежищах… — совершенно без аппетита откусывая кусок, Кот не решился озвучить окончание фразы: «либо съедены, либо сами теперь вампиры».   
  
      — Неужели Бражник не видит, что он творит? — вздохнула Маринетт, гипнотизируя булку взглядом. — У меня в голове не укладывается, как человек может быть способен так далеко зайти!   
  
      — Думаю, человечности в нем давно уже меньше, чем в этих клыкастых красавцах.   
  
      Маринетт промолчала. После беготни по крышам и встреч с акуманизированными в ней часто просыпался голод, и пока Тикки восполняла силы печеньем, она могла объедаться вкуснейшими булками из пекарни родителей без всякого страха не влезть в брюки. Сейчас, откусив белый мякиш, Маринетт поймала себя на мысли, что он абсолютно безвкусен, будто она ест не фирменную выпечку папы, а кусок ваты из маминой аптечки.   
  
      — Может, я все-таки сам твою серьгу поищу? — почесал затылок Кот. Свою часть завтрака не смог осилить и он. — Отведу тебя в безопасное место, а потом вернусь за тобой и уже вместе пойдем обламывать вампирам клыки?   
  
      — И много безопасных мест ты можешь назвать? — вздохнула Маринетт, обняв руками колени и опустив на них подбородок. — Идти в бомбоубежище, где прячутся другие, глупо. Как мы потом объясним то, что ты вдруг за мной вернешься? На чердаке нас нашли, а значит, могут найти и в любом другом месте. Безопаснее всего мне рядом с тобой, даже если мы пойдем в самое пекло, — она усмехнулась. — Впрочем, как и всегда.   
  


***

  
  
      Перед тем как отправиться на киностудию, Нуар перевел жезл в режим коммуникатора, чтобы вместе с Маринетт выбрать по карте самый безопасный маршрут. И оба они облегченно вздохнули, когда увидели маячки Квин Би, Рены Руж, Карапаса и еще нескольких пока неизвестных им героев в различных частях Парижа рядом с входами в самые крупные бомбоубежища.   
  
      — Отличные новости, моя Леди, — улыбнулся Кот, — есть кому защищать горожан. Позовем подмогу или пусть не мешают нашему свиданию?   
  
      Он выглядел так, будто с его плеч свалился огромный камень. И только сейчас, когда Нуар наконец немного расслабился, Маринетт поняла, как ему было тяжело. С тех пор как Ледибаг потеряла серьгу, ответственность за судьбу Парижа, которую они всегда делили напополам, целиком легла на него. Защитить Маринетт от упырей, найти ее Камень Чудес, не попасть под атаку врага… малейшая ошибка могла стоить жизни всем парижанам. Ведь если единственный герой исчезнет — никто не сможет помочь Маринетт снова трансформироваться, а без «Чудесного Исцеления» этот кошмар так и останется жуткой реальностью. Но теперь, когда он знал, что город защищают и другие герои, он мог хотя бы перестать беспокоиться о друзьях и родных и сосредоточиться на своей миссии.   
  
      — Это не свидание, — покачав головой, Маринетт щелкнула его по носу, — но все же звать их не будем.   
  
      — Я могу подыскать тебе кофту с капюшоном, чтобы сберечь тайну личности… — пробормотал Кот, будто думал, что отказалась она лишь по этой причине.   
  
      — Я уверена в тебе, Котенок, — губы Маринетт слегка приподнялись в ободряющей улыбке, в глазах Нуара впервые со вчерашнего дня загорелся блеск. — Мы справимся вдвоем, а они… пусть продолжают защищать горожан.   
  


***

  
  
      Кот нес Маринетт на спине, чтобы руки были свободны, и для надежности обвил ее талию своим хвостом. Не то чтобы это требовалось: она крепко держалась за него руками и ногами, а иногда даже зубами — кусала его накладное ухо и пару раз подула в настоящее, когда он назвал ее Леди-Коала.   
  
      Он двигался медленно. Перед тем как перепрыгнуть с крыши на крышу, осторожно выглядывал с краю и, лишь убедившись, что внизу нет упырей, которые могут заметить их перемещение, продолжал путь. Если же вампиры сновали между домов или — еще хуже — сами ходили по крышам, оглядывая окрестности в поисках добычи, Кот разворачивался и шел другим маршрутом.   
  
      Так вместо пятнадцати минут путь на киностудию занял у них около часа.   
  
      Дверь, ведущая в оранжерею с улицы, как и вчера, была заперта. Нуар уже хотел было выломать ее, снести замок «Катаклизмом» или попросить своего квами открыть, но Маринетт его остановила. Первые два способа могли создать слишком много шума и привлечь внимание упырей, да и «Катаклизм» Коту еще мог пригодиться, а третий был опасен самим фактом снятия трансформации.   
  
      — К тому же пока мы будем внутри, нам не надо будет беспокоиться, что вампиры снаружи зайдут, — сказала она. — А если нападут внутри, то выломаешь дверь для отступления.   
  
      Так они проникли на киностудию через то самое окно, через которое сбежали вчера, и спустились на первый этаж через дыру в полу.   
  
      Маринетт боялась застать на складе двух вчерашних упырей, еще больше озлобленных из-за упущенной добычи. Холодок пробежал по спине, вернувшись с воспоминанием о хищном оскале вурдалака, обнаружившего ее в шкафу. Под пластырем пульсировал порез от его когтей, руки дрожали, и в попытке скрыть от Кота волнение Маринетт крепче сжимала лямки своего рюкзачка.   
  
      Они шли медленно, в полной тишине, осторожно переступая через разбросанный реквизит. Нуар прислушивался к каждому звуку, чтобы в любой момент дать отпор кровожадным врагам. Маринетт старалась не думать о том, сколько упырей все еще находится на киностудии. Она смотрела под ноги, аккуратно лавировала между коробками, боясь задеть что-нибудь, уронить, наступить и привлечь грохотом толпу вурдалаков.   
  
      Сглотнув вязкий комок, она перешагнула через разломанный крест, которым пыталась вчера защититься от упыря. Как было бы проще, если бы акуманизированный сценарист оставил своим вампирам страх перед крестами, чесноком и серебром… Да хоть какой-нибудь страх, черт возьми! Хотя бы одно уязвимое место.   
  
      — Интересно, а против осинового кола и обезглавливания они тоже «прививки» делали? — прошептал Кот, словно прочитав ее мысли.   
  
      Маринетт тяжело вздохнула. Она прекрасно понимала: ни у него, ни у нее, когда она снова станет Ледибаг, не поднимется рука проверить эту теорию — все-таки в упырей были превращены обычные люди, и герои не могли причинить им вред, пусть даже «Чудесное Исцеление» и должно все исправить, а эти чудовища, не колеблясь ни секунды, готовы были их растерзать.   
  
      Переступив через щепки от деревянного ящика и едва не задев ногой осколки фарфоровой куклы, Маринетт поймала себя на том, что вчерашнее утро ей кажется ужасно далеким. Будто она видела родителей, радовалась скорой встрече с Адрианом, шутила за стаканчиком кофе с подругами из команды гримеров и брала автограф у любимого актера отца не двадцать четыре часа назад, а в прошлой жизни.   
  
      Чуть не споткнувшись о провод раритетного телефона, лежавшего на полу в груде разномастного реквизита, она посмотрела на Нуара. Он крепко сжимал жезл в руке, его хвост-ремень взволнованно покачивался из стороны в сторону, а спина была напряжена. Маринетт невольно вспомнила, как сегодня после завтрака, когда они еще раз обрабатывали антисептиком подсохшие порезы друг друга, прикладывая влажную ватку к его щеке, она едва ли не удивилась, обнаружив на лице Нуара небольшую щетину. Им давно уже не по пятнадцать, но Ледибаг слишком привыкла считать, что в их дуэте взрослеет только она, а не вечно дурачащийся Котенок. Казалось, всего за сутки он, практически не менявшийся (разве что ввысь) все те годы, которые они защищали Париж, повзрослел на несколько лет. Слишком много ответственности легло на его плечи, слишком много усталости читалось в его взгляде, слишком вымотан был он воцарившимся в Париже кошмаром.   
  
      И Маринетт даже знать не хотела, насколько плохо выглядит сама. Она не видела себя в зеркало с тех пор, как все началось, но не сомневалась в том, что зрелище жалкое. Растрепанные волосы, из которых Нуар вчера весь вечер то и дело доставал мелкие листья и ветки, порванная мочка уха, царапины на щеках и руках. Одежда вся в пыли, бурых пятнах и дырах. Она даже отдаленно не «Леди» и не «Принцесса», как бы Кот ее ни называл.   
  
      Они вышли в коридор. Маринетт закусила губу, даже при слабом освещении аварийных ламп заметив на стенах кровавые отпечатки ладоней.   
  
      Вчера она убегала от вурдалака, не различая ничего на своем пути. Сейчас ей в глаза бросалась каждая деталь, и Маринетт опустила взгляд под ноги, только чтобы не замечать следы кровавого пира.   
  
      Вот только весь пол покрывали засохшие бурые пятна. Широкой полосой через весь коридор тянулся след от того, что вампир куда-то волок свою жертву. Приставив ладони к вискам, будто шоры, она надеялась, что не увидит того, что осталось от этого человека.   
  
      Нуар резко остановился, и Маринетт чуть не врезалась ему в спину.   
  
      — Не иди, — шепнул он, удлинил жезл и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, пошел дальше по коридору и замер перед закрытой дверью по правой стене.   
  
      Накладное ухо дернулось.   
  
      Дверь распахнулась.   
  
      Два вампира тотчас же бросились на него в атаку. Кот еле успел отбить шестом удар когтей одного, как второй, пригнувшись, попытался схватить его за ногу. Пнув его в челюсть, Нуар ударил жезлом в живот другого, отпрыгнул к стене, раскрутил жезл словно щит.   
  
      Затаив дыхание, Маринетт смотрела на то, как отбивался Кот от атак упырей. Как уклонялся, заставляя их когтями рассекать воздух, и как нападал сам. Вот только его удары, даже приходясь точно в цель, были вампирам не страшнее комариных укусов.   
  
      Их же зубы и когти представляли для Нуара опасность.   
  
      Он сражался изо всех сил, но ни на шаг не приближался к победе, а малейшая ошибка могла стоить жизни и ему, и Маринетт.   
  
      Обхватив себя руками, она ощущала себя ужасно беспомощной от того, что без костюма не способна ничего сделать, и могла лишь надеяться, что на шум не сбегутся еще вурдалаки.   
  
      Надежда оказалась напрасной.   
  
      В конце коридора в пустом дверном проеме показался упырь. Скрежеща когтями по стенам, он наступил на сорванную вчера с петель дверь, резко ускорился и бросился в атаку на Кота Нуара.   
  
      Шутки об осиновом коле уже не казались Маринетт шутками.   
  
      Даже с двумя противниками Коту было тяжело, теперь, когда их стало трое, он едва успевал парировать их удары.   
  
      Маринетт было страшно. Не за себя — за него. Страшно, что сейчас, когда она стоит, вжавшись в стенку, на ее глазах острые когти пронзят живот ее верному другу, длинные клыки вопьются в его шею, три пары рук разорвут его тело на части.   
  
      Закусив губу, она резко развернулась на пятках и побежала в комнату со складом.   
  
      Нет, нет, нет! Она не может на это смотреть!   
  
      Слишком много крови видела она вчера и сегодня. Слишком много людей умерло вчера на ее глазах.   
  
      Тихий всхлип вырвался из ее груди, когда Маринетт зашла в складское помещение. Она хлопнула себя по щекам, чтобы прийти в чувства, — ноющей болью отозвались вчерашние царапины.   
  
      Она опрокинула одну коробку, другую, высыпала содержимое третьей на пол.   
  
      Чутье Ледибаг всегда помогало в трудную минуту найти применение любой, казалось бы бесполезной вещи. Помогло оно и сейчас: схватив с пола несколько необходимых вещей, Маринетт стремглав помчалась обратно. Зубами на бегу она открыла синий флакон. Остановившись, вылила его содержимое в пластиковую колбу. Решительно глядя на врагов, привинтила колбу на место.   
  
      В тот самый момент, когда один из упырей пытался атаковать Нуара со спины, она выстрелила из водяного пистолета краской ему в глаза.   
  
      В маске или без, но она ни за что не позволит навредить своему Коту.


	5. Импульс

      Маринетт предполагала, что вампир еще больше рассвирепеет и переключится на нее, посмевшую брызнуть краской ему в глаза. Пусть даже ненадолго, она хотела дезориентировать его, отвлечь внимание хотя бы одного противника от Нуара.   
  
      Что будет дальше — она не думала. Как-нибудь справится, убежит, а Кот, отбившись от двух других вурдалаков, догонит ее и спасет.   
  
      Упырь взвыл, зашипел, зарычал, согнулся крючком, растирая ладонями глаза. Минус один враг для Кота, пусть даже и на время.   
  
      Сердце Маринетт бешено стучало в груди. Безрассудной храбростью ударял в голову адреналин. Прежде чем Нуар успел осознать, что происходит, она несколькими выстрелами залила краской глаза и другим вурдалакам, случайно, правда, попав и в Кота.   
  
      — Ты что творишь?! — он, всерьез перепуганный тем, что их целью сейчас станет Маринетт, резко развернулся, схватил ее под мышку и побежал в сторону склада.   
  
      — Твой хвост спасаю, — как ни в чем не бывало ответила она, ликуя в душе от того, что ее план сработал даже лучше, чем ожидалось. — Смотри!   
  
      Упыри яростно ревели, рычали проклятия, одного взгляда на них хватало, чтобы понять: они в клочья растерзают за такую выходку.   
  
      Вот только мертвецы не могут плакать, а слизистая их глаз была суха. Длинные когти мешали тереть глаза, краска же, выплеснутая щедрой струей, растекалась по всему глазному яблоку, непроглядно густела и склеивала остатки ресниц.   
  
      Вампиры не видели ничего перед собой, но ярость настолько захватила их, что они вслепую размахивали своими когтями, готовые разорвать любого, кто попадется под руку.   
  
      Даже друг друга.   
  
      Нуар отпустил Маринетт, и глядя на то, как упыри схлестнулись в бойне между собой, потрясенно прошептал:   
  
      — Ты им и мозги отключила, что ли?   
  
      Будто берсерки, вошедшие в состояние исступления, вурдалаки атаковали сородичей. Острыми когтями разрывали одежду и даже рассекали кожу, вот только из царапин этих не текла кровь. Они клацали челюстями, готовые вонзиться клыками друг другу в плоть, но даже когда это удавалось, не могли выкусить кусок мяса.   
  
      Создатель сделал их почти неуязвимыми. Эта битва могла продолжаться еще очень и очень долго, и чудо, что на шум еще никто не пришел.   
  
      — Нам их не обогнуть, — заметила Маринетт, отвинтив от водяного пистолетика колбу с «боеприпасами» и попшикав разряженным «оружием» в стену, чтобы в трубках не застыла краска. — Замани их на склад, пусть дерутся там, и пойдем дальше.   
  
      — Будет исполнено, моя Леди, — с поклоном ответил Кот.   
  
      Вжавшись в угол в самом конце коридора, Маринетт старалась почти не дышать, чтобы случайно не выдать себя звуком, когда Кот дразнил кровопийц, обзывая их слепыми летучими мышками. С яростным рыком они бежали на звук его голоса, скрежеща когтями по стенам. Маринетт медленно, боясь сделать лишнее движение, присела. Два упыря пронеслось мимо нее. Когти третьего рассекли воздух над ее головой.   
  
      О том, что дышать все-таки нужно, Маринетт вспомнила лишь тогда, когда Нуар бесшумно выскользнул со склада, откуда теперь доносились грохот и злобный рев.   
  
      Кот шел впереди. Маринетт следовала за ним, в дрожащих руках держа водяной пистолетик. Прилив храбрости схлынул, подсознание в страхе шептало о том, что было бы, если бы у нее ничего не вышло. Если бы она промахнулась, если бы краска не ослепила вампиров, если бы они лучше ориентировались по звуку или в порыве гнева не утратили бы над собой контроль. А если бы она попала в глаза Нуару?.. Маринетт снова явственно ощутила на шее сдавившие пальцы врага. От нахлынувшего страха живот скручивало тугим узлом, ноги казались сделанными из ваты.   
  
      — Знаешь, я чувствую себя персонажем игры-слэшера, — полушепотом сказал Кот, — не хватает только бензопилы… И код бога бы не помешал, — еще тише добавил он.   
  
      — Жаль, нельзя загрузить сохранение со вчерашнего утра, — прошептала Маринетт, осторожно наступая на выбитую вчера дверь и проходя в помещение, в котором вчера пряталась в шкафу. — Я бы загрузилась и вырубила компьютер, пока все еще было спокойно.   
  
      — А такое выключение можно считать концом света? — принялся рассуждать Кот, но Маринетт его уже не слушала.   
  
      Если в коридоре слабое освещение аварийных ламп скрывало многие детали, то здесь солнечный свет заливал комнату через зарешеченные окна, демонстрируя все, что осталось от кровавого пира. Воздух наполнял запах железа и несвежего мяса. Трупные мухи кружили над наполовину обглоданным трупом, облепили куски, валявшиеся на полу, танцевали в воздухе, устраивая брачные игры. Все еще висевшая между прутьев оконной решетки кисть чьей-то руки стала серо-синей без крови. Поморщившись, Маринетт отвела взгляд.   
  
      Не смотреть по сторонам. Только на спину Кота. Ей всего-то нужно пройти несколько метров до двери в оранжерею, и все эти ужасы останутся позади.   
  
      С хлюпающим звуком она случайно наступила на лужу запекшейся крови. Кровавые нити, будто плавленный сыр, тянулись за подошвой, а на луже остался отпечатан ее след.   
  
      Маринетт отшатнулась, будто ошпаренная отпрыгнула от кровавой лужи… и чуть не споткнулась о растерзанный вампирами труп.   
  
      Заветревшаяся кровь коркой покрывала места, откуда упыри выкусывали куски плоти, мухи возились, откладывая яйца во вспоротом животе. На полуприкрытых глазах покойного был какой-то белый налет. Все существо Маринетт вопило о том, что нужно отвернуться, не смотреть, уйти отсюда как можно быстрее, но она, сама не зная почему, чуть прищурилась, пригляделась и тотчас же пожалела об этом.   
  
      Мелкие белые личинки копошились в его глазах, выползали из носа, извивались во рту.   
  
      Приступ тошноты подступил к горлу.   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт вновь и вновь набирала в ладони холодную воду и брызгала себе на лицо. Умываясь из бочки в оранжерее, она будто хотела смыть из памяти все увиденное ранее, вот только стоило прикрыть глаза, как она сразу же начинала видеть мерзких белых червяков, заветревшуюся плоть, запекшуюся кровь и обглоданные кости.   
  
      — Я могу… чем-нибудь… помочь? — неуверенный вопрос Кота заставил ее вздрогнуть. Беспокойство за нее отчетливо читалось на его лице, накладные уши были прижаты к голове, а опущенный вниз хвост-ремень висел неподвижно.   
  
      Маринетт и не заметила, когда он закончил устанавливать баррикады из ящиков и шкафов перед входами в оранжерею и как долго уже стоял рядом.   
  
      — Нет, все в порядке, — проводя мокрой рукой по волосам, ответила она. — Сейчас только пистолетик промою, а то трубки забьются, и начну искать.   
  
      Устало вздохнув, она подняла с пола водяной пистолетик, отвинтила колбу с краской и дала напарнику ее подержать, чтобы не пролилась.   
  
      — Может, я сам поищу, а ты отдохнешь? — спросил он, взволнованно покручивая колбу в руках.   
  
      — Вдвоем быстрее, — покачала головой Маринетт.   
  
      Она совершенно не помнила, где именно потеряла серьгу. Площадь оранжереи составляла почти половину гектара, отыскать здесь крохотную сережку — это даже не иглу в стоге сена. Скорее, кристаллик сахара на песочном пляже. И как безжалостные приливные волны могут этот кристаллик растворить, так и здесь время играет совершенно не в пользу героев. Если вампиры доберутся до них раньше, чем найдется серьга, то надежды на спасение у города больше не будет.   
  
      Маринетт привинтила колбу с краской обратно. Рано впадать в отчаяние. Они нашли способ обезвредить врагов, найдут и серьгу, а затем покончат с этим кровавым безумством.   
  
      — Я бежала от той двери, — она направила водяной пистолетик в сторону одной из баррикад. На сей раз Кот смог соорудить более прочную конструкцию, чем на чердаке. Она должна была бы их задержать как минимум на пару минут. — К этой, — Маринетт указала в сторону выхода на улицу. — Возможно, — она виновато закусила губу, — немного отклонялась в сторону.   
  
      — Запутывала следы, — кивнул Нуар, всем своим видом выражая, что будет придерживаться этой версии, даже если Маринетт скажет, что штормило ее исключительно из-за паники.   
  
      Впрочем, спорить она не стала.   
  
      Стараясь не смотреть на кровавый след, тянущийся от кустов к двери в складские помещения, и не думать о том, что возможно в кустах спрятана не только серьга, но и чьи-то останки, Маринетт сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок и продолжила:   
  
      — В первую очередь осматривай те кусты, где обломаны ветки. Начинай от выхода, а я от той двери.   
  
      — Указания приняты, — театрально отрапортовал Кот, — я от двери, ты от выхода.   
  


***

  
  
      Они искали уже несколько часов.   
  
      Несколько раз встречались друг с другом, расходились в стороны и встречались опять. По примятой траве и обломанным веткам вроде бы смогли установить точный маршрут. Маринетт нашла свой телефон — круг поисков сузился на десяток метров, ведь находка доказывала, что на этом отрезке она уже была без трансформации. Но этого все равно было мало по сравнению с той областью, где им предстояло искать.   
  
      Вне трансформации ее серьги были черными. В трансформации становились красными с черными пятнами. Если Маринетт снимала их и клала в шкатулку, они также краснели. Тикки объясняла это тем, что ее затягивало в Камень Чудес.   
  
      Вот только оставшаяся в левом ухе серьга была черной, а квами рядом с Маринетт не было.   
  
      Она не знала, как это объяснить и какого цвета должна быть потерянная сережка. Хорошо, если красной — больше шансов заметить среди зеленой листвы. Но если черной… Как, черт возьми, разглядеть крохотную черную сережку на такой же черной земле?   
  
      Она бы сейчас не отказалась услышать от Нуара какую-нибудь глупую поддерживающую шутку. Что-нибудь о том, что надо было не в файтинги играть, а в поиск предметов. Или о том, что кто ищет, тот всегда найдет, ведь среди двухмиллионного населения Парижа он, сам того не зная, смог найти Ледибаг, попавшую в беду вне трансформации.   
  
      Но Кот не шутил. С каждым проведенным в поисках часом он становился все серьезнее и задумчивее, будто и сам уже начинал сомневаться в успехе.   
  
      И в голову Маринетт лезли мысли о том, что будет, если они ничего не найдут.   
  
      Убитые не воскреснут. Обращенные не вернут прежний облик. И если даже каким-то чудом удастся их всех обезвредить, это точно не будет считаться победой.   
  
      Маринетт зажмурила глаза и стиснула зубы. Вдвоем с Нуаром они всегда побеждали, и этот акуманизированный не должен стать исключением. Что бы ни случилось — она Ледибаг, а их дуэт — непобедимая команда. Они очистят чертову бабочку и когда-нибудь, когда найдут Бражника и вступят с ним в открытый бой, обязательно припомнят ему этот день. Так, что он точно раскается в своих злодеяниях.   
  
      Она медленно выдохнула, ощущая как уверенность вновь зарождается в ней. Заглядывая под каждый корень, отодвигая каждую ветку, стараясь не упускать из виду ни одну деталь, она на четвереньках ползла вперед к центру оранжереи.   
  
      Красный кран для полива. Черный камень, уже в пятый раз привлекавший ее внимание. Маринетт, кажется, запомнила весь маршрут с такой точностью, что могла описать форму и расположение каждого листика на этом пути. Еще один камень — пора бы уже складывать их в карманы, чтобы не натыкаться на них каждый раз взглядом.   
  
      Вдруг взгляд зацепил блеск чего-то красного.   
  
      Маринетт моргнула, чтобы убедиться, что это не очередной вентиль на трубах, резко рванула вперед… и столкнулась лбом со скулой Кота Нуара, который так же бросился к цели.   
  
      Серьга нашлась.   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт не могла вставить сережку в порванную мочку, равно как и стать Ледибаг без комплекта из двух. Однажды они уже менялись квами с Нуаром, и он предложил сделать это и сейчас, но Маринетт отказалась. Слишком высок был риск, ведь своими способностями герои владели куда лучше, чем оружием друг друга. О передаче Камней Чудес кому-нибудь другому и вовсе не было речи.   
  
      А значит, оставался только один выход: ей нужно было всего лишь проделать еще одну дырку в здоровом ухе.   
  
      Нуар выбил дверь из оранжереи одним ударом плеча, подхватил Маринетт на руки и запрыгнул на крышу. Им нужно было забраться куда-то, где вампиры бы не смогли их достать, потому что Маринетт, смущенно покраснев, призналась, что прокалывать себе ухо сама боится, а он мог помочь ей лишь сняв трансформацию, чтобы не мешались когти. Оставаться в оранжерее было рискованно: если упыри их найдут, не было гарантии, что Кот успеет превратиться раньше, чем они разрушат баррикады.   
  
      Выбор пал на стоявший вдоль магистрали огромный билборд с лицом Адриана Агреста.   
  
      Маринетт не знала, почему Нуар усмехнулся, когда она подсказала Коту, что можно остановиться там. Мало ли, что у него на уме. Куда больше ее волновал Адриан. Где он сейчас? Жив? Растерзан упырями или бродит где-нибудь в поисках чужой крови?   
  
      Лучше не думать об этом. Поскорее покончить со всем, очистить город от магии акумы, чтобы снова увидеть его светлую,  _дружелюбную_  улыбку.   
  
      Почувствовав под ногами холодный металл, Маринетт протянула свой рюкзачок Коту, достала из его волос, кажется, уже десятый листик, и села по-турецки, закрыв глаза.   
  
      Видеть напарника без трансформации она не хотела — не готова была открыть для себя его тайну личности.   
  
      Она слышала, как была расстегнута молния. Как Нуар, повозившись внутри, что-то достал. Как тихо прошептал слова обратной трансформации. Как его квами возмущенно рявкнул «Где мой камамбер?!», а в ответ получил «Дам, как все закончится, терпи».   
  
      Слышала, как парень без маски под недовольное бурчание Плагга отвинчивал крышку с пузырька с антисептиком. Вздрогнула, когда он бесшумно прикоснулся мокрой холодной ваткой к ее левому уху, чтобы убрать всю грязь.   
  
      Невольно улыбнулась, когда Плагг пригрозил пожаловаться в профсоюз квами на то, что его заставили держать превращение больше суток. Как ради такого пообещал даже этот профсоюз создать и, став его председателем, наказать нерадивого подопечного.   
  
      Маринетт напряглась, когда до ее ушей донесся тихий всплеск — парень без маски дезинфицировал иглу из ее швейного набора.   
  
      Стиснула зубы и кулачки, когда почувствовала у себя над ухом его дыхание. Черт возьми, она Ледибаг, ее не раз швыряли об стенку, она знает, что такое боль, да и сидит сейчас вся в царапинах, ссадинах и с порванным ухом. Она не должна бояться крохотного прокола иглой! Причем, почти так же сильно, как огромного сверла стоматолога.   
  
      — Я с тобой, моя Леди, — попытался поддержать ее парень, вот только, судя по его голосу, он сейчас волновался и очень сильно. Неужели боялся?   
  
      — Господи, Кот, — фыркнула Маринетт, чувствуя, как напряжение спадает. — Тебе всего лишь нужно проткнуть мое ухо. И я не прощу, если у тебя будут трястись руки.   
  
      — Я знаю, — виновато произнес он. Маринетт ощущала, что иглу он держал совсем близко, но так и не решался воткнуть. — Я… постараюсь сделать не больно… — добавил парень и, похоже, снова застыл.   
  
      — Детский сад, — прокомментировал происходящее Плагг. — Давай мне, я сам проколю.   
  
      — Нет! — единогласно шикнули герои без масок, и уже через пару минут из розовой вспышки появилась алая квами.   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт открыла глаза только после того, как услышала, что Кот превратился. Она была ужасно рада вновь увидеть Тикки, гладила ее, обнимала, прикасаясь щекой. Маринетт о многом хотелось ей рассказать, выговориться, поделиться пережитым за эти два дня, но это они успеют сделать и потом. Сначала нужно остановить акуму — герои и так потеряли слишком много времени.   
  
      Ощущая, как облачается в пятнистый костюм, девушка чувствовала небывалый прилив сил. Красная маска дарила уверенность, заставляла держать спину прямо, не позволяла сомнениям затуманить разум. И пусть вчера наводящее ужас дыхание упыря лишило ее воли к победе, сейчас Ледибаг чувствовала, что способна свернуть горы.   
  
      — Вот она какая — волшебная сила костюма, — потянувшись, сказала она. — Надела — стала героиней. Без него — обычная, непримечательная мышь.   
  
      — Я так не думаю, — возразил Нуар, подойдя к ней со спины и положив руку ей на плечо. — В маске и без ты чудесная девушка, Маринетт. Лучшая из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Мне не давала опускать руки вера в тебя — сначала когда я ждал, что ты придешь, а потом, когда я знал, что должен тебя защитить. Ты пришла, я тебя защищаю и буду защищать, моя Леди. Да ты настолько ослепительна, что лишила зрения этих упырей! И ты очень добрая, поэтому пожалей меня, пожалуйста, — жалобно закончил он.   
  
      Ледибаг развернулась к нему лицом и вопросительно посмотрела в глаза.   
  
      Кот с самым несчастным выражением лица, на которое был способен, ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.   
  
      — Бубенчика нет, — чуть ли не всхлипнул он, впрочем Ледибаг и сама уже это заметила. — Я думал, он вернется после повторного превращения, но… его нет!   
  
      Ледибаг закатила глаза и погладила напарника по голове, успокаивая будто маленького ребенка. Она не могла понять, он прикидывается, чтобы привлечь ее внимание и разрядить обстановку, или же расстроен всерьез и придуривается, чтобы скрыть, как сильно его огорчила потеря значимой детали костюма. Но одно Ледибаг знала точно: в тот момент, когда она уже потеряла надежду, именно Кот спас ее и вернул ей веру в то, что они со всем справятся.   
  
      — Котенок, думаю, я знаю, как мне тебя утешить, — улыбнулась она, повинуясь неведомому импульсу.   
  
      Кот вопросительно изогнул бровь и навострил уши, его хвост раскачивался от нескрываемого любопытства, и Леди продолжила:   
  
      — Нам, конечно, надо поторопиться, но это займет всего пару минут.   
  
      Ледибаг никогда не думала, что однажды пойдет на такой шаг. Маринетт считала, что в здравом уме ни за что не скажет подобное. Все-таки у нее был Адриан!..   
  
      Вот только у Адриана не было ее. Сколь много места молодой Агрест занимал в ее сердце, столь мало было отдано ей в его. Только друг, без надежды на большее.   
  
      — Когда я тряслась от страха в шкафу на киностудии, я договорилась сама с собой, — облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, сказала она. — Пообещала, что схожу с тобой на тысячу свиданий. Но есть один парень, который мне нравится… — Ледибаг отвела в сторону взгляд. Подсознание истерично хихикнуло, напоминая, что сейчас они стоят на билборде с фотографией Адриана Агреста. — В общем, — она резко потрясла головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли, — у тебя ровно тысяча попыток, чтобы изменить мои чувства.   
  
      Широкая улыбка растянулась на лице у Кота. Его глаза засияли от восторга и искреннего счастья, чуть ли не по-детски наивного, словно сейчас произошло самое настоящее чудо.   
  
      — Мне хватит и пятисот! — выдохнул он и широко ухмыльнулся, словно пытаясь скрыть неверие в сбывающуюся мечту за привычной нахальной самоуверенностью. — К тому же я теперь знаю, к кому подкатывать, — подмигнул Нуар. — Теперь я наконец смогу атаковать тебя с двух фронтов, моя Леди! В маске и без! Как Кот и человек. Как…   
  
      — Давай сначала вампиров атакуем, — фыркнула Ледибаг, на удивление без сожалений похоронив мысли о спокойных буднях.   
  
      — Я весь в нетерпении, — ответил Нуар, сняв с пояса жезл. — Ударим «Катаклизмом» по вампиризму!


	6. Рьяная расправа

      Вчера Ледибаг пришлось спасаться бегством. Сейчас же она была готова к встрече с вампирами. Теперь она знала, что главную опасность представляют не когти или клыки, а нагоняющее ужас зловонное дыхание. Что нить йо-йо упыри в силах порвать, а значит, всего лишь нужно использовать его так, чтобы они не смогли этого сделать. В руках героиня держала заряженный краской водяной пистолетик, которым можно было обезвредить вурдалаков. В рюкзачке за спиной лежало еще несколько флаконов, раздобытых в попавшемся на пути магазине.   
  
      А главное, рядом с ней был Нуар. Верный напарник, готовый как броситься прямиком на врага, так и прикрыть ее спину.   
  
      Проиграть при таком раскладе? Да ни за что!   
  
      Она раскрутила йо-йо, заарканила вурдалака и резко дернула нить на себя. Упырь упал, и прежде, чем он успел подняться, Ледибаг брызнула краской ему в глаза.   
  
      Нуар резко удлинил жезл — прямо в живот второму вампиру. Тот согнулся от неожиданного удара, а разогнувшись, тотчас же получил свою порцию краски.   
  
      Прицельной струей был ослеплен и третий упырь, а за ним четвертый, пятый, двадцатый. И все как один впадали в неистовство, бросались в атаку, не разбирая, на кого нападают.   
  
      Так, стравливая вурдалаков между собой, Леди и Кот расчищали себе путь вглубь киностудии. Они продвигались все дальше и дальше, встречая все больше упырей на пути. Одного-двух вырубить было достаточно просто, против троих-четверых помогала слаженная командная работа. Но даже когда их было больше пяти, герои справлялись: прикрывали спины друг друга, отвлекали врагов на себя, не позволяли врагу подобраться к напарнику. Краска лилась снова и снова, флаконы с зарядом пустели один за другим, впадавшие в слепую ярость враги атаковали всех, кто находился в зоне их досягаемости.   
  
      След от острых когтей рассекал подбородок Нуара. Три рваные полосы на левой руке Ледибаг доказывали, что обезумевшие вурдалаки все-таки могут порвать волшебный костюм. Из-за перебоев с электричеством часть помещений была освещена лишь аварийными лампами — приходилось сражаться в полумраке, и тогда водяной пистолетик, будто эстафетная палочка, переходил в лапы Кота. В тех же помещениях, где со светом все было в порядке, Ледибаг снова брала его в свои руки.   
  
      Дыхание сбивалось, легкие горели, но герои продолжали продвигаться вперед, переполненные решимостью как можно быстрее закончить этот кошмар.   
  
      И лишь с одним они не могли ничего поделать.   
  
      Кровь. Всюду была кровь, даже воздух был насквозь пропитан ее металлическим запахом. Засохшие бурые брызги на стенах. Запекшиеся, почти черные, вязкие лужи на полу. Коричневато-красные полосы, дорожки из капель, отпечатки ладоней и новые лужи. Трупы людей валялись повсюду. Одни почти целые (потому ли, что не пришлись вурдалакам по вкусу?), другие были обглоданы почти до костей. У одних на лицах застыла гримаса ужаса, у других не осталось и лиц — были сожраны упырями. Белые червяки копошились в открытых ранах, мухи перелетали от одного тела к другому, пировали останками и толстые крысы.   
  
      Одна пробежала мимо Ледибаг с чьим-то пальцем в зубах. Другая с головой залезла в вспоротый живот рыжей актрисы, с чавканьем наслаждаясь пожиранием внутренностей. Еще две, схватившись за кусок плоти с двух концов, словно бродячие собаки, пытались его разорвать.   
  
      Продолжали свою трапезу и упыри.   
  
      Зубами и когтями вырывали они приглянувшиеся куски мяса из тел, брезгливо отбрасывая в сторону ошметки, показавшиеся им невкусными. Кровавым фаршем были окружены их «обеденные столы». Словно связки сморщившихся сосисок были развешаны на штативах чьи-то кишки. Грудой лоскутов посреди гримерной лежала содранная человеческая кожа.   
  
      И чем дальше Леди и Кот продвигались вглубь киностудии, тем выше была концентрация упырей и тем больше мерзких ужасов они видели.   
  


***

  
  
      Ледибаг не сомневалась: они с Нуаром на верном пути. Вчера, пытаясь убедить продюсера снять фильм, сценарист упоминал, что в его рукописи вампиры охраняют покой своего Верховного Лорда. Определенно, он — творец вымышленного мира, — приняв бабочку Бражника, сам и стал владыкой кровопийц. А вурдалаки, находящиеся в центральном павильоне, были его стражей.   
  
      Их было почти три десятка.   
  
      В водяной пистолетик была вставлена последняя колба с краской.   
  


***

  
  
      Кот и Ледибаг проскользнули в широко открытые двери центрального павильона и притаились за ящиками с оборудованием. Стащив сюда три горы человеческих трупов, вурдалаки устроили себе большой пир. Они окружили тела, словно стервятники, склонились над ними и пожирали, чавкая, хлюпая и причмокивая. Выковыривали глаза, целиком заглатывали языки, обкусывали пальцы, выплевывая ногти, будто косточки от вишни.   
  
      Не принимали участие в этой трапезе лишь семеро вампиров, стоявших на втором ярусе павильона перед черным дубовым гробом, в котором, вне всяких сомнений, спал их владыка.   
  
      Покусывая губу, Ледибаг сосредоточенно осматривалась по сторонам и разрабатывала план действий. Прокрасться на второй ярус мимо занятых поглощением пищи вурдалаков было бы не трудно. Но когда они вступят в бой с упырями наверху, то непременно привлекут внимание тех, что внизу, а от такой толпы им не отбиться.   
  
      Призвать «Талисман Удачи» сейчас, чтобы с его помощью придумать, что делать дальше? Или сделать это уже наверху, чтобы магическая вспышка не привлекла врагов раньше времени? Но что, если у нее самой не будет времени на то, чтобы решить, что делать с выпавшим пятнистым предметом?..   
  
      Стараясь не выдать свое укрытие, Ледибаг одними губами прошептала заклинание и подбросила вверх йо-йо.   
  
      С жутким грохотом свалился перед ней огромный пятнистый прожектор.   
  
      Все упыри как один развернулись к героям.   
  


***

  
  
      — Твой талисман вообще в курсе, что здесь полно таких штук? — нервно усмехнулся Нуар, удлиняя жезл, чтобы защитить свою Леди от упырей. Вурдалаки оторвались от своей трапезы и, облизывая длинные костлявые пальцы, медленно приближались к свеженьким живым к героям. К ним присоединились и перемахнувшие через ограждение второго яруса упыри.   
  
      — Этот павильон обесточен, — разворачивая прожектор в сторону толпы врагов, ответила Ледибаг и щелкнула по выключателю. — А этот из автономных.   
  
      Мощный луч света ударил вампирам в глаза, заставив их рефлекторно выставить руки перед лицом. Их недолгого замешательства хватило на то, чтобы Леди и Кот поднялись на второй ярус, и на то, чтобы Нуар уничтожил единственную лестницу своим «Катаклизмом».   
  
      Вот только помимо лестницы подняться сюда можно было и по вертикальным опорам. Упыри уже начали по ним лезть, но Нуар готов был сбить их обратно своим верным жезлом.   
  
      Ледибаг понимала, что нужно поторопиться. Опоры — четыре, Котенок — один, а вурдалаков почти три десятка. Не теряя времени, она бросилась к гробу с верховным вампиром, надеясь, что оставшейся в пистолетике краски хватит на то, чтобы его дезориентировать.   
  
      Навалившись на крышку гроба, она отодвинула ее в сторону.   
  
      Черная бабочка, обессиленно лежавшая  _на_  абсолютно целой рукописи, взмыла вверх, будто ждала, когда же ее очистят. В гробу крепким сном спал сам сценарист — обычный человек, не превращенный ни в какого владыку вампиров.   
  
      Будто Бражник, испугавшись того, что натворил, попытался отпустить свою акуму, а она попросту не смогла выбраться из закрытого гроба, сколоченного вурдалаками для повелителя.   
  
      Опомнившись, лишь когда бабочка сама подлетела к йо-йо, Ледибаг тот час же ее очистила. С разбегу перепрыгнув через толпу упырей, она приземлилась рядом с прожектором. Один прыжок — и Нуар встал рядом с ней.   
  
      Вдвоем они подбросили тяжелый прожектор в воздух.   
  
      Отчаянно выкрикивая «Чудесное Исцеление», Ледибаг молилась всем квами, чтобы абсолютно все вернулось на свои места.   
  


***

  
  
      Рой божьих коровок пронесся по киностудии, поднялся в воздух и разлетелся по всему Парижу. У Ледибаг потемнело в глазах и подкосились ноги; ее всю трясло от страха, что магия созидания окажется не всесильной. Кот подхватил ее, не позволив упасть, и притянул к себе. Уткнувшись ему в грудь, Леди боялась обернуться и посмотреть, справилась ли она со своей миссией.   
  
      Она боялась снова увидеть гору окровавленных тел и осознать, что убитых вампирами уже не вернуть. Это было бы на ее совести, ведь каждая минута промедления стоила жизней десятков людей, и она не могла даже представить, сколько несчастных погибло в жестоких муках, когда она трусливо спасалась бегством.   
  
      Но Нуар ласково шептал, что все хорошо, восторженно добавлял, что даже его бубенчик вернулся, и за спиной слышались не испуганные крики обнаруживших трупы, а удивленные голоса и радостное приветствие героев.   
  
      Она медленно развернулась и почувствовала как тяжелый камень свалился с души.   
  
      Ни одного вампира. Ни одного трупа. Ни единого пятнышка крови, на которые у нее, кажется, развилась фобия.   
  
      Все были живы, здоровы, целы и невредимы. Сценарист, спускаясь с лестницы вниз, выронил свою рукопись, а декораторша Катрин ее подняла и, кокетливо улыбнувшись, вернула автору. Осветитель Жак, обращенный в вампира одним из первых, обнимал свою девушку Эйвелин, и оба они совершенно не помнили, что случилось. Две рыжих актрисы задавали такой же вопрос друг другу, кто-то выкрикнул «Да пофиг, что было, главное — Ледибаг и Кот Нуар нас спасли!».   
  
      Леди чувствовала, как слезы подступают к глазам. Прежде она никогда так сильно не радовалась победе, воспринимая их как должное, естественное, само собой разумеющееся.   
  
      Она была искренне благодарна магии, сотворившей настоящее чудо. И Нуару, без чьей поддержки справиться бы не смогла.   
  
      — Ты видела, что написано на сценарии? — шепнул ей на ухо Кот, все еще крепко придерживая ее за талию. — «И был дан вам пир». Отличный каламбур, ты не находишь?   
  
      — Не скажу насчет пира, но завтракать я смогу не раньше чем через неделю, — помахав спасенным рукой, Ледибаг направилась в сторону выхода. Сережки пропищали уже третий раз (слишком тяжелый день — она будто снова вернулась в те времена, когда трансформация держалась всего пять минут), ей нельзя было дольше оставаться здесь. Да и единственное, чего хотелось сейчас, — добраться до дома, рухнуть в кровать и забыться на пару суток сном без сновидений.   
  
      — Тебя проводить? — последовал за ней Нуар, не обращая внимания на то, что и его кольцо пропищало. — Ты еле на ногах стоишь, — добавил он, подхватив уставшую Леди под локоть, когда она, пошатнувшись, чуть не завалилась на стену.   
  
      — Я дойду сама, — покачала головой она. — Твоя трансформация скоро закончится. А я… хочу немного побыть одна.   
  
      Кот понимающе кивнул и покорно скрылся из вида.   
  
      Даже настаивать ни на чем не стал, как это делал обычно. Неудивительно, он ведь тоже устал — морально и физически — так сильно, что даже шевелиться наверняка не хотелось. Он сделал намного больше, ведь почти сутки один вынужден был сражаться с вампирами и защищать ее, пока им не удалось найти вторую сережку. И он должен был отдохнуть сам, а не провожать ее до дома.    
  
      Пусть даже в душе ей именно этого и хотелось.   
  
      Сняв трансформацию в безлюдном углу, Маринетт подставила ладони, чтобы поймать обессиленную Тикки. Квами клонило в сон — «Исцеление» забрало у нее много энергии. Слабо улыбнувшись, она похвалила свою подопечную и перелетела в ее карман.   
  


***

  
  
      Маринетт устало брела по коридорам киностудии к выходу, каждый раз замирая перед тем, как открыть дверь или свернуть за угол. Но вместо страшных картин она каждый раз видела радостных людей, вместо душераздирающих криков слышала задорный смех, и неверие постепенно уступало место искреннему счастью.   
  
      Все закончилось.   
  
      Кошмар позади.   
  
      Жизнь Парижа вернулась на круги своя.   
  
      Люди даже не помнили пережитых ужасов. Обращенные в вампиров позабыли о том, как нападали на друзей и знакомых. Возвращенные к жизни не догадывались о том, что принимали смерть в страшных муках. Их точно не будут преследовать ужасы этого дня.   
  
      И только Леди и Кот никогда ничего этого не забудут.   
  
      Маринетт оперлась рукой о стену. Она устала настолько, что еле-еле передвигала ногами, но даже думать не хотела о том, чтобы заказать такси. Она хотела пройтись по городу, чтобы увидеть, что все в порядке и там. Чтобы встретить на пути как можно больше людских улыбок и окончательно убедиться, что они действительно победили.   
  
      Она невольно прикоснулась к правой мочке уха. Та была снова цела, а серьга вновь вернулась на свое законное место. Содрала пластырь с руки — под ним не было ни царапины. Вдохнула полной грудью воздух, пахнущий не железом и мясом, а краской, клеем и кофе из автомата. Закашлялась и открыла ведущую на улицу дверь.   
  
      — Маринетт! — окликнули ее, стоило ей выйти наружу. — Рад тебя видеть, — приветливо улыбнулся Адриан, подбежав к ней.   
  
      — При… вет, — удивленно ответила она, никак не ожидавшая встретить его здесь и сейчас. Всего лишь через пару часов после того, как решила отпустить все свои чувства к нему.   
  
      Вот только свое решение она не изменит.   
  
      Как бы сильно ни билось сердце от одной его улыбки. Как бы ни перехватывало дыхание от его взгляда.   
  
      Все это останется в прошлом, во вчерашнем дне. В той жизни, которая была до нашествия вурдалаков. Новая Маринетт отныне готова была стать для Адриана просто другом.   
  
      — Похоже, герои нас снова спасли, — заметил он, почесав затылок. — Парижу повезло, что у нас есть Ледибаг.   
  
      — И Кот Нуар, — добавила Маринетт, ощущая, как теплом наполняется сердце. И вовсе не от того, что рядом стоял парень, по которому она сохла с тринадцати лет, но от мыслей о том, кто все это время был ей опорой и поддержкой. Кто знал ее сильные стороны и слабости, приходил на помощь в самую трудную минуту, не требуя ничего взамен и радуясь, как дитя, когда она пообещала дать ему шанс.   
  
      — Считаешь его крутым? — поинтересовался Адриан, вопросительно приподняв бровь.   
  
      — Думаю, я могу даже назвать себя самой большой его фанаткой, — усмехнулась Маринетт. Да, она все еще любила Адриана, но готова была по крупицам отпустить эту любовь, чтобы освободиться от безответных чувств и открыть свою душу Нуару. Она ощущала невероятную легкость и ничуть не сомневалась в правильности своего решения.   
  
      Она настолько погрузилась в осознание собственных чувств, что не сразу заметила, как по лицу Адриана расползается счастливая улыбка.   
  
      — Что? — смутившись, уточнила Маринетт. Неужели сболтнула что-то не то? Не могла же она ляпнуть, что собирается его разлюбить? Да и с чего бы ему так этому радоваться?   
  
      — Ничего, — пожал плечами Адриан и, лукаво прищурившись, добавил: — Всего лишь атакую по двум фронтам. Так что ты там говорила про тысячу попыток?


End file.
